Need For Speed: Naruto's Style
by KNDfreak
Summary: Naruto, a newbie, wants to be a pro street racer! Hinata, a pro, will help him. Can he do it? Or will he fall and he'll be another unknown name? M for mature themes. Full summary inside. NaruHina, others mention.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: Naruto wants to be a street racer. The problem is, it's illegal. With him being new to the streets, he needs certain connections if he wants to go pro. Luckily, for him, he gets them. With Hinata, a pro street racer, as his guide, will he make a name for himself AND give the cops a run for their money? Or will he fail and be a laughingstock of the whole thing? Heavily AU, no ninja actions. M for mature themes, drug abuse, sexual tension, adult drinking, and violence. **

When Naruto was the age of five, he'd loved racing. It didn't matter what kind it was; street or professional, he loved it and watched all the zooming cars on his tv.

Sadly, street racing was illegal as smuggling drugs into the country; strict and forbbiden. None the less, Naruto made a living of just watching professional racing, watching as the pros of NASCAR get professionally blown to bits on professional tv of his living room. The young blond didn't know if the accidents were real or not, but it did kept him midly amused for a bit.

Iruka, his froster father since his parents death, never really approved of either of them, but knew better to say anything about it. Naruto's a determind child, after all, and going against a determind child will cause them to rebel against you and Iruka did not want that with the hyperactive child, whose personality matched his bilogical father. Never the less, though, he tried to be happy for Naruto and hope that the phrase of being a racer would go away. It didn't.

But soon, professional racing became boring. Without any accident, all it was was fast cars going around in circles. Not to mention those flags were freaking annoying, as well as having everyone in line when something happened or just being in line period. NASCAR sucks, Naruto decided.

Naruto huffed, then deciding to be a street racer instead of being a pro. He didn't know how he will be able to, but he was determind to make his dream happen.

By the age of ten, Naruto had snuck out for the first time ever and wonder around in the streets until he came across a large crowd who was standing around, smoking, talking, or just watching something as loud music played in the small area.

It became clear what that something was when engines roar. He dived passed the people to see four cars, each with their own unique style, lining up acrossed a white semi-chalked line. A girl wearing a tight red shirt, and booty call shorts came and started making signals to the drivers that Naruto now knew as a countdown.

3...

Engines roared again, getting the teens and adults hyped up.

2...

Naruto felt his heart race at actually seeing a real street race.

1...

Fist tighten against the steering wheel.

GO!

And they were off; the wind of the fast cars blowing Naruto over. _Wow,_ He thought, dazed.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" A male, who'd saw the look, asked. The blond nodded slowly, still completely dazed, causing the man to chuckle.

"First time seeing a street race?" He asked. Again, Naruto nodded and again, the man chuckled. "Well, take a good look kid, cause here, drivers don't play by the rules." He said, before turning back to the race.

The producers of professional racing had been wrong; Street racing wasn't a crime, it was a god!

The drivers of each car were faced with deadly turns, as well as avoiding oncoming traffic. If that wasn't enough, the road itself should had been a hazard to them, because Naruto could clearly see the rain from before shining from the last rainstorm.

_Slippery when wet,_Naruto told himself.

The race was getting intense, now, as he saw one car bumped a black ford on its bumper. It didn't do anything, though, as the ford continued in third place.

Suddenly, Naruto felt like _he_ was in the race. He felt the desire of getting behind the wheel, taking on the deadly turns and the other racers; the rush of getting into the race itself and place himself in danger of sharp turns, high jumps, and rocketing speeds as well as dodging in and out of traffic. He didn't know why, though, but he felt like he should be there.

The next thing he knew, Naruto was left out of the crowd as they swarmed the black ford from earilier. It must have won, apparently, while he dazed out of it and into his own thoughts. Hmm, he really shouldn't have done that; he'd missed the big ending he'd expected.

Suddenly, a certain siren was heard, and everyone scrambled, except Naruto, who was still confused about the whole thing.

The police took him and had sent him home, which meant a lecture from Iruka.

"Naruto! What were doing out there? You could have been seriously hurt!" Iruka shouted. Naruto was in a daze before he'd snapped out of it with a big smile.

"I want to be a street racer!"

**I could NOT wait to post this! I know I shouldn't, that I should continue my other stories, but i couldn't help it. I wanted to do it SO bad! BTW, if you haven't already, buy Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit. Trust me, it's not an EA game, and it looks SO awesome! I got it, but I haven't played it yet. That just SHOWS how awesome a game is when someone who haven't played it yet recomends you to get it. Trust me, you won't be disappointed. Unless, you're not the racing game type. But if you are, and if you love the NFS series, EA games or not, check it out!**


	2. Hot Pursuit

**What? Only one review? Ah well, it's better than nothing. 'Sides, I'm gonna enjoy writting this, espically since racing just so happens to be on my turf. No, I don't race, I barely know how to drive (legally, I can learn), but I like the NFS series, and even though I just barely learning how to play NFS: Hot Pursuit, it's a fun game. ANYWAYS, FYI, this doesn't have a specific place other than Konoha, which is renamed Konoha City instead. So, no cofusion with the place. Also, this has ALL the games. Not the just Undergound, Most Wanted, or Carbon. ALL of them. Some things you'll see, others, not. Hope this becomes AS popular as my others, even if you aren't a fan of the NFS series.**

(Years down the road)

"Alright! My first car ever!" A tall blond shouted, joy feeling up with body. A small, tan, man just chuckled.

"You deserve it, Naruto. Even if you DID sneak out of the house at ten." Iruka said, glaring at him. Naruto chuckled nervously at that, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aw come on, Iruka! I was only ten! Plus, that was my first time ever seeing a street race!"

"Which reminds me, how _did _you see it in the first place? You'd barely came up to my waist, let alone see through hundreds of crowds of people." Naruto narrowed his eyes at his foster father.

"Hey, I may have been short, but I can STILL take you on, old man!" Iruka glared back.

"Who are you calling old, gramps? Just because you FINALLY hit a growth spurt doesn't mean I STILL can't hit ya." Naruto let out a insulted squawk.

"GRAMPS? I AM NOT OLD!" Iruka chuckled.

"No, but you are getting old_er,_which means I can finally get break from chasing you around the house." Naruto grinned.

"I know, can you believe it? It only seems like yesterday that I was in your arms. Now I'm eightteen, getting a car, AND I'm taller than you! Life is GOOD!" Iruka bust out laughing at that before smiling at the boy he calls a son.

"Yeah, life is good." The smile faded into a sad smile. Naruto noticed it and immedinately tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, come on! I'm pretty sure there's someone in your life! A pretty, young, girl, who's just like you!"

"Naruto, you know I don't go that way." Women were nice, but was NOT something you want to deal with all your life. Especially when their cycles interfer with everything, causing them to be bitches. Eww.

"Oh, right. Then a nice MALE partner, then." It didn't bother Naruto in the slightest that his foster father was gay, even when he's not one himself. Besides, aren't you suppose to care about the people you love, reguardless of what sex they prefer? What kind of a person would Naruto be if he didn't like someone who'd raised and took care of him? A one-way ticket to hell, I'd say. Iruka just smiled at the boy before trying to reach the top of his head. Keyword: TRYING, but not succeeding.

"Hahaha, now you can't mess with my hair!" Naruto stuck his tounge out at the brown haired male, who only huffed at the fact.

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm gonna back inside. Why don't you drive around Konoha City for a bit? Just don't into trouble." He said, handing the keys to the sky blue Honda Civic to Naruto. The blond nodded as he rushed into the car and waved bye to his father. Iruka smiled and waved back before going back into the house. Meanwhile, as Naruto drove down the street, he notice a single crowd forming around Hidden Leaf and the Red Sand (Worse Corner Street names. Ever.), so he decided to drive down there to see what's happening. It wasn't long until he'd parked, that he'd heared engines roar across the crowd, that yet ANOTHER street race was taking place. _But out in public? Really?_ He thought as went pass the crowd to see another four lined cars. This time, one Dodge, one Skyline, and two BMWs. Then, another female with pink hair (He idly wonder about that), wearing a graphic shirt and rip jeans appeared out of the crowd and did the signals.

3...

The cars revved up their engines, causing everyone, including Naruto, to cheer.

2...

Suddenly, the air was polluted with smoke as the smell of burning rubber filled Naruto's nose. It didn't turn his head away, however.

1...

The engines roared again, this time louder than ever.

GO!

The cars speeded off, once again letting the wind be the only thing that's left of them. Naruto watched as the four cars dived into the heart of the city, with speeds of 150 mph. What really confused him, though, was the fact that they were heading into the city, where COPS can see them. _This could turn dangerous in minutes._ He thought, watching the Skyline (the only car that seems to capture his attention) as it difted around the nearby corner while one of the BMWs did a wide turn, causing it to be in third now. Suddenly the race turn onto the big screen, for those who can't see it, and the Skyline was now head to head with the Dodge for first place. _Wow, that driver's good._ Naruto thought.

Suddenly, he was caught off guard when he heard a certain noise that Naruto knows better than anyone. _Crap! Cops!_ He thought as he saw some cops tailing the two cars before said two cars went their seperate ways. While some of the cops chased after the Dodge, most of them went after the Skyline. _Must have some pretty outstanding warrents to have FIVE cop cars after you._ Naruto thought, amused by this fact. Meanwhile, the driver of the Skyline looked through her rearview mirror and smirked. _Wanna play?_ She thought, smirk growing wider. _Fine, let's play!_ With that, she boosted up her car, the Skyline's engines roaring as she dodge oncoming traffic before going back into the right lane.

"Crap, she's getting away!" One of the officers in the car cried. The driver growled.

"Not by my watch!" He said, before boosting up his car as well. "She's been on our Most Wanted List for years! She's not getting away!"

"_She?_" The passenger asked.

"She." The driver replied, before taking off. Meanwhile, the Skyline driver smirked again before pulling OFF road and onto the sidewalk, causing the every citizen of Konoha City to scream in terror. Naruto looked on, eyes wide. _What the hell is he DOING? He's gonna hurt someone!_ He thought, worried for safety of others. As everyone scrambled into the streets, the Skyliner continued to drive off road, ignoring the chopper's nose as more and more people piled into the street.

"What the hell is she doing? She's gonna murder someone!" The passenger screamed, in shock that someone would put everyone else's lives in danger.

"No, she just wants a bigger distraction so she can get away. She'd pulled this stunt off many times and EVERY SINGLE time, it works." The officer growled, tightening his fist on the steering wheel. The officer in the passenger seat looked on in horror.

The Skyline driver then turn back onto the road before crossing another lane just to get into the tunnel. The cops followed as the helicopter paused at the end of the tunnel, but the Skyline was nowhere to be seen.

"WHAT THE FUCK? ALL THAT JUST SO SHE CAN DISAPPEAR INTO THIN AIR?" The passenger yelled, in disbelief. The officer on his right growled.

"Damn it. She did it again." He said, pulling out a cigar. The passenger looked at him with a blank stare. "Come on, lets get back to the original spot this damn race started. Goddamn it, every single fucking time and every fucking time it goddamn near works. Fuck." He mumbled. Meanwhile, Naruto had long disappeared as soon as the cops stop chasing after the Skyliner. _Wow, that driver's fast. And reckless. He could've hurt someone! Didn't he care?_ Naruto thought, fuming over the fact that someone could have been hurt thanks to a driver's recklessness. Suddenly, out of his Honda, Naruto could spot two people, the pink haired female and a guy with a Chicken-ass hairstyle, walking down the streets as if nothing about the race ever happened. He slowly crept near them, rolling his window down.

"Hey!" The two looked at him with a questionable face. "Is there another race happening this afternoon?" The two looked at each other before looking at him.

"Yeah. Why? You joining?" The pink haired female asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe. So when is it?" He asked. The two looked at each other before looking at him again.

"8, under the Konoha's Bridge." The girl said. Then the boy beside her snorted.

"It's wishful thinking if you think you can win." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah? Well, we'll see about that, Chicken-ass!" With that, Naruto pulled away, leaving a giggling female and an annoyed male behind. Meanwhile, at the sewuage line, the 'disappearing' Skyline appearing, its engines roaring to cause a silver haired person jump before it purred to a stop.

"Hinata." The driver, Hinata, popped out of the car and walked towards the male.

"Kakashi."

"Maybe you can explain why your face, or rather, your car, is all over the news?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Hinata chuckled.

"How should I know? You're the one who taught me how to avoid cops and street race!" She said, laughing. Kakashi, behind his mask, smirked.

"And I taught you well."

"Hey guys!" The two turned to see the pink haired female and Chicken-ass.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke. What's up?" Hinata asked. The girl, Sakura, smirked.

"Well, firstly, awesome outrunning the cops, Hina. That move never fails to disappoint." She said. Hinata gave her a smirk of her own. "Secondly, there's a newcomer the race under the Konoha Bridge." At this, Hinata raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Who?"

"Not sure. But he's in a blue Honda if you want to see him." She said. Hinata smiled slightly.

"Oh really? I think I might set this one out, then. Just to see how much this guy owns the street." Sasuke snorted.

"Not alot, he's looks and smells like a newbie. There's no way he could win." He stated, glaring at nothing. Sakura giggled.

"He's just mad that the newbie called him out on his hair." She said, causing the blue haired girl to laugh.

"I haven't met the guy and already he's on my favorite list!" She said, causing everyone except Sasuke to laugh. Kakashi chuckled slightly.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna be out, too. No sense of destorying the poor boy's dream, now, is there?" He said, closing his little orange book. Hinata gave the silver haired male a look.

"You hadn't race since gods know when. If Gai was here, I'm sure he'll rant you on how unyouthfullness you are for thinking that." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Gai's...Gai. The policemen would be happy about everything." He said. At this, Hinata shrugged. It was true, nothing you can do would bring the All-mighty Gai down. No matter how 'unyouthful' it was. She shivered. How can one guy be so happy about baiscially everything?

"Well, we should go. The race doesn't start soon and I want to see the newbie. I could teach him everything I know." Hinata shrugging. The two nodded.

"Mind taking us home, Hinata-hime? I don't feel like walking." Sakura asked. Hinata nodded.

"Sure, get in." With that, the three hoped into the Skyline as Hinata dashed off. Kakashi then got up and walked to his car. He smiled at it.

"Babe, I have a feeling this would be a LONG journey for the newbie."


	3. The Race

"Bye dad! I'm leaving." Iruka blinked in confusion as he watched his adopted son walked out the door.

"But..." He started. "Where are you going?"

Meanwhile, Naruto hopped into his Honda and sighed. _Am I really gonna race?_ He thought. Naruto had never really raced before, seeing how this is his first car, and the last thing he wanted to do was damage it for doing something illegal and reckless. _Maybe I shouldn't join. After all, I only admire street racing_. Naruto bit his lip before shaking his head, a look of determination on face replace the worry. _No, this is my chance to become the best street racer ever! I'm gonna do this. I HAVE to._ With that, he started his car and drove to Konoha's Bridge.

At Konoha's Bridge, there was a large crowd underneath it. When Naruto got out of his car, his nose was filled with burning rubber, smoke, which was different from car smoke, and sweat. _Oh god, are you kidding me? How will I ever get use to this?_ He thought as he walked into the crowd. Some of the girls looked at him with interest while guys gave him a disapproved stare. As Naruto manage to get through, he spotted a certain pink haired female and walked over to her.

"Hey." The pink haired female turned around and smile.

"Hey, you joining the race?" Naruto nodded. "Follow me then." She said as the two moved through the crowd. As more and more people stared at the tall blond, Naruto grew more worried about his driving skills. _I really hope I can impress the crowd._ He thought as they grew closer to a tall, silver haired man who was reading an orange book. "Hey Kakashi!" The man, Kakashi, looked up and smiled.

"Hey Sakura. Is this the new guy you were talking about earlier?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yep, he's gonna race." Kakashi eyed the boy.

"Really?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "And just how many times have you won street races?"

"This would be my first." Naruto replied, his guard still up.

"So, you're a real newbie huh?" Naruto glared.

"What of it?" He asked. Kakashi held up his hands in false surrender.

"Nothing, just making sure. Anyways, you better get your car ready, the race is about to go underway." Naruto nodded and went to get his car. Sakura looked at Kakashi and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's the bet on the newbie?"

"350. Not alot since most people are angered they won't see Hinata in the race." He said. Sakura sighed.

"You people need more hope in the newbies. Hinata was newbie too, you know, and now look at her." She said.

"Maa, that's because she had a great teacher."

"And even then, she still kicked everyone's asses in the race." Kakashi sweatdropped. It was true, before Hinata and Kakashi met, she had thrown almost everyone off the curb because she was so talented. Meanwhile, the person they were talking about was laying on top of her car, watching the tall blond as he made his way to his Honda. _Hmm,_ She thought, narrowing her eyes. _He's cute. _

"Hey Hinata." Hinata looked over her shoulder to see a brown haired girl.

"Hey Tenten. Where's Neji?" Tenten shrugged.

"Somewhere. Anyways, where's the new kid?" Hinata pointed to the blond. "Ahh, he's adorable."

"I know. I wonder how good he'll be in this race."

"I heard from Sakura that this is his first race. The guy had never race before." At this, Hinata's interest sparked.

"Really? Wow, it's been a long time since we had a fresh newbie. Most of them really are racers at this state in life. I'm liking this challenge more and more with each passing second." Tenten looked at her.

"So, you really are training him? Hinata, reguardless of you being on the top 20 Most Wanted List, you're still a student. It's almost like a blind leading the blind." Hinata glared at her.

"Look, I may not be a Legend yet but give me a couple more years. I'll still turn this city upside down." Tenten shrugged.

"Okay, whatever. Lets just watched the race." With that, the two looked over at the starting line. Meanwhile, Naruto felt his palm sweat as he saw what he was up against. Two Nissan 350Z and one Mazda RX-8. He gulped. He knew he was up against the toughest competition, but still, he was wanted to win and make a name for himself. Soon, a blonde girl came about, wearing a short skirt and a small tank top. She turned to face the drivers and winked at Naruto.

"Folks, we have a speical event happening this evening!" She shouted as the huge crowd went silent. "Today, we have newbies against newbies all for a grand total of $350." Naruto eyes went wide. Was he really that low on the scale? _Wait a minute, did she say newbies against newbies? Does that mean I'm not alone?_ He thought as the crowd, reguardless of being inside of the car, started to shout. The blonde grin. "It may not seem like alot right now, but Hinata _did_ promise a show worth watching! Isn't that right, Hina-hime?" Suddenly another girl joined the girl, her hair being blue, all the way down her back, and was wearing a skin tight T-shirt, and a black leather skirt. Her lavender eyes looked at all the cars before landing on Naruto's. She smirked.

"That's right Ino. Turns out, one of the cars is a fresh newbie and you all know what that means." Again, the crowd of people shouted, making Naruto even more nervous. _What does that mean?_ He thought.

"So I hope you people thought losing $350 was worth it. Anyways, no more hold ups. This is an all or nothing fight, so I do hope you newbies makes us proud. " The girl, Ino said, smirking at each car. Naruto gritted his teeth in a fit of anger. _Are they trying to make me angry?_ He thought.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road. Hey, newbie in the Honda," The blue haired girl called, causing Naruto to look up. "If you win this race, look for me. Gotta proposition for ya." She said before disappearing into the crowd. With this in mind, Naruto's face changed from a nervous wreck to a determine one. That's when the girl called Ino started to make signals.

3...

Naruto grip the steering wheel, ready to show everyone who's the best.

2...

The other cars started revving up their engines, causing Naruto to do the same.

1...

The crowd cheered, though, in hopes to see a good race.

GO!

With that, each car took off, starting out slow as 20 mph before actually hitting the gas. Naruto continued undeterred, though, as he manage to snag third place. But the fourth place driver was not having it, and rammed into the back of Naruto's car. He swored. _Shit! Iruka's gonna kill me!_ He thought, as he picked up the paste before the fourth driver could get in front of him. Later on during the race, Naruto had turn a sharp corner as the cars left the area and onto the city's blacktops. He saw the two cars in front of him going head to head, trying to push each other out of the race, and hit the gas. While the two cars were busy destorying each other, Naruto had manage to be in first place. He smiled. _Finally._ He thought before the smile was wiped off when the Nissan from before hit his car again. _Are these racers trying to kill me?_ He thought as the Nissan hit him again.

Naruto gritted his teeth and glared at the car behind him before pulling up to stop the car from hitting him again. This only made the driver more reckless as he drove upwards and hit his bumper. Naruto was about to open his window and shout at the driver before he notice a turn coming up. The Nissan now pulled up beside him, the driver giving him a trouble grin, before trying to sideswipe him only to meet a brutal end as Naruto hit 90 mph and turn at the same time he was about to sideswipe him. The crash had manage to turn the car upside down as it skidded across the payment and tumbled around in a circle before stopping backwards. The driver of the green Nissan was dazed.

Naruto smirked. _That atta teach ya!_ He thought as he hit 110 mph. Later, the two cars finally settle their differences and joined Naruto, and was about to use teamwork to destory his car before Naruto went even faster, going 120, and the two crashed into each other. Naruto knew his moves weren't fancy, but they were helpful anyway. _I'm gonna win._ He thought, now knowing the cars were out of commission because of the driver's recklessness. Meanwhile, the crowd under the bridge were shock.

"Um, did he just won?" One of the teengers asked, still dazed at the fact that Naruto had basically won. Hinata snorted.

"And they call themselves drivers. Only an idiot would try to hit a car going over 100." She mumbled and then smirked. "Still, though, the Honda won, fair and square. So I guess that's a start."

_This is going to be fun._


	4. Welcome To The Underground

Naruto drove down under the Konoha's Bridge before stopping, leaving the engines running (**Note**: Do not do this if you're at a gas station. I've seen idiots that did, and trust me, it's an accident just waiting to happen), and check out the rear of his car.

"Aww man," He groaned. The bumper was dented by alot, and very noticeable for those who care about cars (and their money. Lawsuits are not something you want to deal with). "Iruka's gonna kill me for this."

"Who's Iruka?" Jumping almost twelve feet in the air, Naruto spun around to see the very same girl who told him about a proposition. He sighed and looked at the back of his Honda.

"My father who will be my murderer for doing this to my first car." The girl raise an eyebrow as she looked at the car. She wolf whistled.

"Damn, and I thought MY father was bad when he saw all the dents and scratches on my car." She smirked, causing Naruto to glare at blue haired female.

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed that, yeah, he was gonna get killed, but that doesn't mean she had to point it out. The girl looked at him and smirked.

"Well, first, I wanna know something; you didn't just came here to race because you feel like it, did you?" She asked, causing the blond to blink and looked at her. She was so smug and so confident that it nearly made Naruto want to punch her in her face. Nearly.

"No. Why?"

"Because I think I can help you get to your goal." She said, the smirk disappearing and faded into a small smile. _There,_ Naruto thought. _That's better. She doesn't look like a cocky bastard anymore._

"And what is my goal?"

"To become the world's greatest street racer. To tell people that you belong here, and all that jazz. Trust me, it's what _everybody_ who has ever race wants. However, the only the best of the best can top it off. Think you can handle the heat of both the competition and the police?" At this, Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"What does the police have to with it?" Granted, it was illegal, but still. The police never done anything before.

"I'll tell you if you agree to let me teach you and help you achive that goal." She said. Naruto paused as he thought about his outcomes. Iruka might be mad at him for doing so, but being a street racer was his dream and had been for a long time. He could finally become a Legendary Street Racer.

"You got yourself a deal. Name's Naruto."

"Hinata. Welcome to the Underground, Naruto." The girl, Hinata, said, smiling at him. Naruto felt himself blush as he smiled back_. She's so pretty when she smiles_. He thought. For a moment, the two stared at each other with nothing to say until Hinata spoke again.

"Still have time to spare?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"I mean; are you willing enough to follow me to our hideout? Or do you have to get home?" Looking at the time, Naruto could tell Iruka would be beyond piss if he wasn't home. More so than he would be about his car. But then again, Naruto's eighteen, and Iruka's gonna have to accept that getting curfews was something Naruto wasn't hoping on.

"Sure. Are you gonna give me the facts about street racing?" He asked.

"That's why we're going down to the old Subway down at Suna Beach. We'll talk there." She said before walking away and getting into her car. Naruto eyes went wide when he realize what car it was.

"Hey! You were that racer the police were chasing!" He shouted. Hinata rolled down her window to shout back.

"Yeah, so?"

"You idiot! You could have hurt someone pulling a stunt like that!" He glared at her. Hinata only shrugged before wiggling an eyebrow.

"That's the name of the game, baby! Don't like it, you could always drop out!" She said before taking off. Feeling rather annoyed at the girl's behavior, Naruto hop into his car and followed the Skyline all the way down to Suna Beach. Once there, the two were met with some familar faces.

"Yo! Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi! I got the newbie!" Hinata said, holding her hand up for a moment before letting it down. The three looked up and smiled.

"Hey Hinata, I see you found him." Sakura said as they came up. Naruto blinked at them before his eyes landed on Sasuke.

"Chicken-ass!"

"Newbie!" They both shouted at the same time, causing everyone else to laugh. Naruto huffed in annoyance as the others settle down to talk.

"Alright, now that we know each other, lets give out REAL names." Hinata said, chuckling slightly. "I'll go first. I'm Hinata Hyuuga, younger cousin of Neji Hyuuga, and daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga. My car is a Nissan Skyline R32 GT-R, number 20 on the Most Wanted List, and number 1 on the Blacklist." She said, looking over at her friends.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha, best friend of Hinata Hyuuga. My car is a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX, which, sadly, is still in Autopair. Number 4 on the Most Wanted List, and number 5 on the Blacklist." The pink haired girl said, smiling.

"Sasuke Uchiha, boyfriend of Sakura Haruno, friends with Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara, student of Kakashi Hatake. My car is a Dodge Viper, number 18 on the Most Wanted List, and number 3 on the Blacklist." The dark blue haired boy mutter, glaring at the blond who'd glared back.

"Kakashi Hatake. An Legendary racer, teacher of all these pipesqueaks," The three teenagers glared at the half masked man. "My car is a Mitsubishi Eclipse, use to be number 20 on the Most Wanted List as well as number 1 on the Blacklist." He said, smiling underneath his mask. Then they all turned to the blond, who smiled nervously.

"Naruto Uzumaki, adopted son of Iruka Umino, wants to be a stree racer, and uh, I guess that's it." He thought, scratching his chin. "My car is Honda Civic." He added in the last minute. They started at the blond for the final judgement as the said blond grew more nervous than before.

"Okay, you're in!" Kakashi said, smiling. As the three nodded, Hinata was first to speak.

"Lets go, young grasshopper, you still have a long way to go if you want to be one of the Underground's famous racers." She said, pulling the blond into the werehouse they were standing by. Naruto could only blink at that_. How come I never notice these things_? He thought.

"Um, what _is _the Underground anyway?" He asked as Hinata let go of his arm and went to radio.

"The Underground is just a name we call these little events. Mainly because the races starts when the sun goes down, but we sometimes race in broad daylight." She said as she tuned the radio.

"Um, may I ask _why_?" Naruto blinked, not getting at all why would anybody want to race in broad daylight?

"Because it's fun. Now hush, listen to the radio." With that, two sat in silence. Naruto was wondering why they were doing this when suddenly, the radio came alive.

_"Dude, I heard that guy got his ass beat by a newbie!"_

_"Looks like there's a new street racer here in Konoha."_

_"I can't wait to see what the blond boy can do!"_

_"God, I wanna race."_

_"I'm gonna send ya cryin to your mama!"_

_"Wanna bet?"_

_"Let's go!"_

With that, Hinata turned the radio off. Naruto, on the other hand, was shock. Was this how people knew who he was?

"How-"

"Every car entering the Underground is bugged. We listen in to see what people are saying about us or to see what races are going down. It's how we know when and where." Hinata said, shrugging, before looking at blond sternly. "Your car's getting bugged, too, so don't worry." Naruto didn't know if he should admire the work or feel disgusted.

"Anyways, back to business," Hinata said, walking towards Naruto with a grace of a cat. Naruto gulped. "Welcome to the Underground, Naruto. I'm sure you'll like your stay."

Just what had he gotten himself into?


	5. The Basics

"Okay, first things first; you have to learn the difference between street racing and regular racing such as NASCAR."

"Why?"

"So you can remind yourself why street racing is illegal in the first place. Now, I'm sure you've heard of NASCAR, correct?"

"Yeah, use to watch it all the time."

"Good, now tell me; what makes street racing so different from NASCAR?" Hinata asked, looking at the blond directly.

"Um, NASCAR has more money and is actually sponsered?"

"Close, but not the answer I'm looking for." She said, folding her arms and frowning. Naruto frowned and rubbed his chin in an old fashion kind of way.

"NASCAR has rules?"

"Bingo! NASCAR has fucking rules."

"But," Naruto started, the frown deeping with confusion. "Doesn't street racing do the same?" He asked, not sure why street racing doesn't have rules. After all, there's no point in winning if you're gonna cheat, is there? Hinata shook her head and sighed.

"No. That's why street racing is so different. People don't _care_ about what they hit as long as they _win_, thus including your car." She said as she sat on the cold, rusty old metal of the table. "Street racing is illegal, because it's so _reckless_. You can hit anything, including people, and nobody would care, except for, maybe, the police, but that's as far as caring goes. Racers in street racing don't even care if you totaled your car in the middle of the road, they won't look back to see if you're okay, and don't expect any sympathy coming from the driver who'd done it. As long as you're out, it's one less driver they have to deal with." Naruto thought about this long and hard.

"But why do I to remember this?" He asked.

"Just so you know what you're getting into. Street racing ain't like that shit you see on tv; it's fucking brutal and an all or nothing fight."

"I remember you saying that in the beginning the race." Naruto pointed out.

"That was mainly because you were up against newbies, but it doesn't make it any less true. You're practically _betting_ your life on the line, and in this crowd, you can't afford to feel sorry. So, I want you get that in your head if you're serious about this. Naruto, do you want to be a street racer?" Hinata asked, looking at him dead in the eye. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Then get rid of the sorries, and leave the crying to the losers. This is the last confirmation I need to see if you really got the guts to be a pro." Hinata said in a stern tone. Naruto gulped down the uneasy feeling at the bottom of his stomach and nodded once more. "Good, now lets get started. As you probably guess from the introduction, being on the Blacklist is what you're aiming for. Why? Simple; the more warrents, the more popular you are with the crowd of both the police and the street racing fans. If you manage to surpass everyone, as well as avoiding the cops, you move up the Blacklist until you reach number 1." At this, Naruto eyes went wide.

"But that's you!" Hinata smirked.

"I know. I was just as shock as when Kakashi told me that, too."

"So that makes you a Legend, right?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really. To some people, I'm still a rookie, but I'm getting there, if I win more races." She smiled at him before turing back into serious mode. "Now, the Blacklist is OUR list, meaning, there's two; the Blacklist, and the Most Wanted list." Hinata paused a bit. "The Most Wanted list is the list cops use to track us down, and whoever got the highest rating, which is 20, is the most wanted. My friend, Shikamaru, had actually hacked onto their website and saw all the ratings the cops were giving us." She said. Naruto thought over this.

"Why?"

"Who knows, but the list became part of the Underground. So, not only are you trying to make a name for yourself, but you're also trying to beat the heavy competion on getting onto BOTH lists. So far, nobody's been lucky to beat mines." She said, smiling. "But who knows? Maybe you'll get a lucky break, newbie."

"Why do you guys keep calling me that? What is a newbie anyway?"

"Heh, the name kinda sticks. A newbie is somebody whose new to certain things, and you only got two; fresh newbies and just pain old newbies."

"Difference, please?"

"A fresh newbie is someone who has NEVER done that said thing I was talking about. A newbie is somebody who has done it, but is only new to that neck of the woods. For example, take me. I'm born here in Konoha, and had raced before. However, I did NOT street race, so I decided to give it a go."

"Is that why you're so good?" Naruto asked.

"Geeze, kid, full of questions, aren't cha?" Hinata said, chuckling. "But yeah, it's the reason why I'm good. With my old experiences combind with my new, I pretty much took street racing to a whole new level. But anyways, enough about me, back to you and how to start your career. Now that you know what you're up against and what you need to get if you wanna go pro, you'll need to make a name for yourself a.k.a a reputation. To build one, you have to, and this should have been the first thing on your mind, win races. But it's not that simple." She said, frowning slightly. "You don't get a rep if you're only winning races, but your car is not impressing anybody." At this, Naruto knew what she was talking about.

"You mean I have to modify my car?"

"Exactly. While winning races _is_ important, it's nothing if you're driving without style. There's two types of style; driving style and car style. By the name, I'm guessing you already know what those two means." Naruto shook his head. While he did know what car style means, he did not know what driving style meant.

"Driving style is a rep built on how well you can handle you car while still going at neck break speeds. In some cases, you might just have to slow down, but in others, if you manage to make a single turn impressive, then you know you did something right. This is called drifting. Drifting is when you're turning your car in a specific angle as you go around the corners. It's perfect for when you see a wide turn coming up and while the other drivers do a wide turn, you can sneak your way pass them by drifting if you just so happens to be in dead last. The only problem with drifting is the walls come up _way _faster than you want them to, and before you can stop speeding, you hit it. It doesn't do anything to your car, though, but it does make you a little slower than normal, causing you to be left behind. There's another driving style, but I'll tell you later when the time comes." Hinata paused to catch her breath before continuing. "Now, car style is based on what your car looks like. So far, your Honda is only blue, so that means you only get one gold star on your rep meter." Naruto looked confused at this.

"Gold star? I get a star?"

"Yep, on this chart." Hinata pointed towards the chart behind her. Naruto looked over her shoulder to see and then looked back at her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, that's how much the crowd thinks about your car. Getting a one gold star is consider a noobish level, not worth looking over. You need five golden stars if you want to both look and feel cool. Also, you can't enter any race if you don't have enough stars on your rep meter." Hinata said.

"Now, moving on to diffcult tasks; avoiding cops." She said as her face grew dark. Naruto gulped. "Lets get something straight, Naruto. The cops **hate** street racing, and I mean it. They'll do anything, and I mean anything, to keep you from earing a career in doing something illegal. This includes wrecking your car up so bad, that you have to take a bus for a couple of days. Do **not** let them get that upper hand, Naruto." Gulping at the threatening voice, Naruto nodded. _What's up with her and cops?_ He thought. "Good. Any weakness being shown the cops will gadly take advantage of it. Anyways, avoiding cops is fun, but also tricky. This is probably best part about street racing, cause you'll never know where they are. When trying to avoiding them you are mainly trying avoiding their traps so you don't get busted for street racing. Now, the thing with this, though, is that the police department had modify their cars as well so that they can match our speeds, and you know what that means, right?"

"A deadly meeting?" Naruto said in a hopeful voice. Hinata nodded.

"Right. A pursuit will break out, and once again, there's no room for error. You either make it or break it, the choice is up to you." She said as she leaned back against the wall, still staring at the boy. "If you just so happen to be in a race while the cops are after you, the best thing you can do is hit the gas the moment you see those flashing red and blue lights. But of course, there's always that easy option; quit. But in doing so, you'll lose ALL the respect you'd worked so hard on, making you the butt of the joke for today and years to come." She said, her fingers suddenly twitching. "Damn, I need a smoke!"

"You smoke?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, but it's been a while since I hit. This is the first time I acted like this." She said. "Anways back to the main point, avoiding cops is also a good way to start a rep. You see, Naruto, people who are hooked onto street racing wants _danger_ and it's up to us racers to feed the crowd what they pay for. We can't let them down, even if some of us were doomed from the start." Hinata smirked at this as Naruto twitched.

"Are you talking about me?"

"All newbies in general. Some, yeah, you can probably manage. Others? There's not a chance in hell that you would race. Like those idiots you were racing against." At this, Hinata bristled, causing the blond to blink at her.

"Um, you okay?" He asked as Hinata shook her head to get rid of that angry vibe.

"Yeah. It's just that, I **hate** assholes who'll do anything to win, even if it means wrecking your car! Granted, that HAD been an issue since day one, it STILL doesn't give them newbies the right to gang up on you! Any pro racer would know the risk for doing so, and since most of them love their beloved cars so much, you would think they would take care of it!" As Hinata continued, she was getting angrier by the minute, so Naruto try to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, I'm sure those people aren't foolish enough to hit a car that is speeding over the speed limit." He said, causing Hinata to sigh.

"You don't understand, Naruto. One of my best friend's had been in the hospital for that!" She said, tears threatening to spill over.

"Was it Sakura?" He whispered to the girl, who only nodded in response.

"I swear on my life I will get that bastard for doing that to her! I swear!" She screamed, tears falling down her face. Naruto didn't say anything as the girl pulled herself together. "Sorry you had to see that." She mumbled and Naruto just nodded in understanding.

"Can we continue this tommorrow? I gotta get home." He said. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Meet me here and we'll finish what we left off." She whispered as Naruto turned to leave. The lavender eyed girl watched the boy get into his car and drove off. The others looked at her.

"You know it wasn't your fault, Hinata." Sakura said, but Hinata didn't want to hear it. Sasuke may have been pissed that his girlfriend had been in the hospital and then forgotten about it, but Hinata was protective of her friends, and since Sakura was basically like a sister to her, she knew she had taken the threat seriously. _Just you wait, bastard. I'm coming after you and when I find you, you'll be wishing you were dead._


	6. Racers And Cops

"Where you Naruto? Do you know how long you've been out? I thought something had happen to you!"

Iruka was pissed. No, _beyond_ pissed. So angry there wasn't a word for it.

Naruto winched as the glare that was being sent his way, promising death and destruction if he didn't give the perfectly good excuse as to why he was out so late.

"Well, you see," Naruto knew he couldn't hide this little secret of his forever and sighed. Either he'd tell the truth and die or lie and still die. "I met up with some people. People could...help me...with street racing." At this, Iruka's rage built.

"Naruto, you KNOW I don't want you to street race! And yet you went behind my back and do it anyway! What if you die? What if someone hit your car and cause you to crash?"

"Well, that's the thing. I _was_ hit, but only on the back, I swear!" Iruka just glared at the blond and sighed.

"I knew this was going to happen. From the moment you saw it, I was worried you would turn into them." Iruka rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, since it's something you really want to do, I can't hold you to it forever. Just...be careful, okay? Street racing is illegal, and if I see on you the tv-"

"There's that too. You see, this group called the Underground, they actually like this stuff. So no promises of me not being on the tv." Iruka groaned.

"Why couldn't you be like normal kids and be a firefighter? Granted, that's still dangerous, but at least you're not running from the law. You're actually _helping_ it." Naruto just grin cheekishly.

"Well, you know me. I was never the normal kid." He said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Iruka smiled and shook his head. Then he looked at the blond.

"Well, who are your friends?" He asked as the two went into the kitchen. The smell of instant cooked ramen filled the air and Naruto took a big inhale before exhaling happily, the smile growing bigger.

"Well, there's this girl with pink hair, she's really pretty, named Sakura. Sakura has a stubborn ass-"

"Naruto!"

"I mean, jerk of a boyfriend named Sasuke. I hate him. And there's this girl, whose my teacher, named Hinata. Above all, though, there's this guy nama Kakashi." At this, Iruka froze. Naruto notice this, and blinked.

"Iruka? You know this person?" He asked out of curiousity. Iruka's hand, one that was holding a wooden spoon, started to shake. "Um, Iruka?"

"Naruto..." Naruto blinked as Iruka turned and glared at him, but Naruto knew the glare wasn't for him. Instead, it was for the person he was talking about. For some odd reason, Naruto knew he wasn't going to like the history between Kakashi and Iruka. "Stay away from him Naruto."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so." The glare intensified before he turned around sharply and continued to fix the ramen, this time, more stiff than not. Naruto stayed silent for a moment.

"Iruka?"

"Hmm?"

"Was Kakashi your high school sweetheart?" There was pause. Iruka stood still like a statue for a moment before continuing to fix dinner than fix his bowl. Without looking at his adopted son, Iruka spoke.

"I want you to eat, take a shower, then go to bed. No more questions. Don't ask why, just go to bed." At the stern tone, Naruto knew he hit the target right on the head. Naruto knew better than to test Iruka's patience and ate silently, not looking at the angry brown haired male. Once finished, Naruto did as he told; he took a shower and then headed straight to bed. He sighed quietly as his head hit the pillow, looking out his window. _What a weird day. I gotta ask Kakashi about Iruka. He didn't say anything when I'd mention him, but by the guilty look, I could tell he regretted something._ He thought when suddenly his phone viberate. He got it and looked at it in surprise.

**Still up?**

**-Hina**

What the hell? When did she get his number?

**Yea**

**-Naruto**

He sent the reply and waited. Seconds later, Hinata sent another text.

**There's a race goin down 2morrow down at Water Valley's Harbor. Thought you might lke 2 no**

**-Hina**

Naruto blinked, but then suddenly remember, this was Underground. They ALWAYS get their information, one way or another. Suddenly, another text came.

**There's cops down there 2, so i wanna no how well can u avoid em**

**-Hina**

Naruto quickly text back.

**i'm probably not that good at avoidin yet. but i'll see what i can do**

**-Naruto**

He sent it. Another second later, a text was sent to his phone.

**B careful, cuz there's some undercover cops as well. i'll talk 2 u about 2morrow.**

**-Hina**

Naruto blinked at the screen.

**Wasnt U who said i have to 4get my carefulness?**

**-Naruto**

The phone viberated again.

**Only in races, undercover cops usually just walk around, spyin the environment. but just in case, still be on the rebound, u can never trust any1 with a pretty face.**

**-Hina**

Naruto nodded without thinking. It was true, just because the person you're talking to has a pretty face, doesn't mean they're not up to something.

**Well, ok, i'll take ur word 4 it. see ya 2morrow.**

**-Naruto**

**Will do, by!**

**-Hina**

Naruto closed his phone before falling onto his bed, eyes closing, and fell into a deep sleep. Later that morning, Naruto got up, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs to see Iruka cooking. For a minute, Naruto thought it'll be a repeat of last night until Iruka spotted him and smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead, ready for your big race today?" Naruto look surprised. How did he know he had a race coming up? Iruka sighed.

"You left your text messages on your phone when I was about to put it on the charger." Oh. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Iruka frowned.

"Listen, Naruto, about last night? Forget it. It was old memories, something that should've stayed dead and buried into the ground. Just eat up and go to your race, and be careful! If cops ARE there, then it's best to tread carefully intead of recklessly." Naruto nodded as he ate his food and left on the spot.

"Will do! See ya later dad!"

"Bye Naruto!" As the door closed, Iruka felt tears pricked his eyes. "Yeah, should've stayed dead...like these feelings I have."

Meanwhile, Naruto hoped into his car and drove to the meeting point of where Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and possibly Kakashi was. Once there, he was surrounded by people, who were either drinking, smoking, or making out with each other as T. I's "I'm Illy" song (uncensored) played as the background.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up to see Sakura and others waiting for him.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"The race is about to start, and we were waiting on you." Sakura said. "Sasuke will be joining you in the race so be on the lookout for the black Viper." Naruto nodded and looked over at Hinata.

"You said there were cops here."

"Yep. Not here, exactly, but around this area. Remember when I said you'll never know where they'll come from? I'm not lying. About time you leave this area, the cops will probably be on you. Just follow Sasuke's lead and you'll be fine if that's the case." She said. Naruto nodded, but inside, he was nervous. His second race and already, he's about to be in a pursuit. God, Iruka will kill him even though he understands the situation. Speaking of which...

"Where's Kakashi? I need to ask him something." The others shrugged.

"He probably didn't want to come and is now enjoying life in the sewuage lines. Bastard." The girls laughed.

"Anyways, back to matters at hand, you two, get into your cars, now." Hinata said, pointing in one direction while the other points at Naruto's car. The two male teenagers nodded and went into their cars. "Hey, Naruto," Naruto looked at the blue haired girl. "Forgot to tell you, the more you win races, the more money you recieve. You may be in the hundreds, now, but soon, you'll reach a thousands, and then millions. Just keep in mind what I'd told you." With that, Hinata left. Naruto thought about it for a while before hopping into his car again.

He'll win. He'll make sure of it.


	7. Another One Bites The Dust

As Naruto drove up to the starting line, he felt his stomach twist and turn. He groan quietly. _Something's not right._ He thought, as a lady in a white revealing T-shirt and a short jean skirt came out and did the signals.

3...

Naruto grip his steering wheel, sweat collecting against it.

2...

1...

GO!

The four cars were off, speeds going over 50 mph and so. Naruto was in third place before they had left the area and onto the blacktops, with Sasuke following in front.

_"How are you holding up, kid?"_ Naruto blinked.

"Hinata? That you?"

_"Of course it is. Who else, the Easter Bunny? When they bugged your car, they've also added this radio so we can talk. Now, how are you holding up?"_ Hinata asked. Naruto had speeded his car up a little, bypassing one of the cars, and was now in second place.

"Fine. Just gotta pass Sasuke and I'll be in first." He said, when suddenly, one of the cars, a Toyota Corolla Trueno Sprinter, pulled up beside him and bumped the side of his car, causing Naruto to loose control of his steering wheel, but only for a moment, but in that moment, the Corolla got in second. "Never mind. Back in third."

_"I saw. The bastard. Listen, Naruto, I've manage to turbo-charge your engine, but only by a little. If you want more speed in your car, you're gonna have to win some stocks."_

"Can't we talk about this later? When I'm NOT trying to win?" He asked, speeding up to 110 mph and passing the Corolla, but again, the Corolla wasn't having that, and speeded up to 130 mph and left Naruto in his dust. Naruto gritted his teeth as he continued to speed a little more, going 121 mph.

_"Just thought you'd like to know, especially when you're losing this race. By the way, the cops are after you, that car, and Sasuke in three...two...one-"_

And just like that, the sirens were signal, and sure enough, more than four cop cars were following the three cars. Naruto swored.

_"Just remember what I've said-"_

"Fuck what you said! I'm doing this MY way!" With that, Naruto speeded his car, nearling matching the Corolla's speed. The driver of that car was amazed, but wasn't impressed, but before he could do anything about it, Naruto smashed his car into his, causing it to spin out and in the way of one of the cop cars, while the rest avoided it and followed the two.

_"Naruto! What are you doing?"_

"You can't get mad at me when you put innocent lives in danger! Don't start telling me how wrong that shit is when you could have killed someone's kid!"

_"..."_

With nothing more to add, Naruto shoved down his foot on the gas pedal, and his car's engine roared as it manage to go pass 130 and into 140 mph, catching up with the raven haired boy's car. Said boy looked at his rearview mirror and raise an eyebrow.

"Naruto, you idiot, what are you doing?" Sasuke muttered, before speeding up, his car going over 140 mph. The cops, however, were not having this, and manage to hit 135 mph and called out to the two racers.

"Pull the fuck over! Now!" One of the officers yelled out, causing both Naruto and Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"Since when do we ever listen to the law?" Sasuke yelled back, smirking. Knowing the officers were getting pissed off, Sasuke drifted around the corner, along with Naruto and the cops. Suddenly, a helicopter was heard and Naruto rolled down his windows to see it was a cop helicopter taping everything they were doing. _Shit._ He thought before pulling up beside Sasuke. Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Now what?" He asked.

"This is were you shine, dude. Later!" Sasuke made a sudden sharp turn as Naruto continued going forward.

"Fuck!" He screamed before turning to the right, followed by three cop cars and the helicopter. Up ahead, Naruto saw another cop car pulling out spike strips, which meant Naruto will have to go the other way to avoid it. Gritting his teeth, Naruto turned again to the right, successfully avoiding the cop and the strips. As the pursuit reached a higher level, Naruto knew he was driving in circles. He needed help and fast.

"Hinata, you still there?"

_"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?"_

"Is there anyway I can loose the cops and win the race?"

_"Yeah, hold on..."_ Silence. As Naruto drove deeper into the city, more and more cops followed the pursuit as Naruto avoided yet another cop that was about to hit him dead on, only to crash into one of theirs.

"Stupid motherfucker! Watch where you're going!" The victim yelled at his comrade. Said comrade shrink at the anger.

"Sorry!"

"You better be! This crash is coming out of your paycheck!" Meanwhile, Naruto was still on the run and he knew he was running out of road.

"Hinata,"

_"Okay, the race is at the other side of the Water Valley's Harbor. To get there, you'll have to JUMP across the new bridge the city's putting up. Once there, turn left the moment you hit the ground, there should be an alleyway on the right side, large enough to fit your car. There's a underground tunnel for Underground racers only. It's how us racers gets out of some hairy stituation."_

"But, the new bridge isn't done yet!"

_"Exactly. Time to show what you got, kid."_ Naruto groaned before turning his car around, and drive head onto the crowd of cops that were behind him. The cops jumped out of the way as Naruto speeded through, hitting 180 mph while doing so. As Naruto raced across the street, payment practically burning while he did so, he saw the bridge he needed to jump out of his window and continued on his way of getting. The cops followed and as one of them matched his speed, they tried to use PIT on his Honda, but Naruto was smarter. Just like what happened to the guy who'd tried to sideswipe him, he left the cop car in his dust and the said car had spun out, the others avoiding the deadly collision as the officer of that car got out and started to swear at the high heavens.

_"Whoa, man. That's the first time I've seen the police THAT pissed about something."_ At this, Naruto smirked.

"Does that mean I get a gold star on my rep meter?"

_"I would say you get a silver star for that, but since there are none, you're still a beginner." _Hinata responeded, causing Naruto to chuckle. As the bridge came closer to veiw, Naruto notice a roadblock near it and growled. _"What's wrong?"_ Hinata asked.

"Roadblock near the bridge. Anyway I can finish this race WITHOUT jumping across?"

_"Nope, sorry, but you'll have to hit one of the cars in the roadblock."_ Naruto shook his head, but continued to drive. When the police realize he wasn't stopping, they jumped out of the way and avoided the broken glass of the cars when Naruto crashed into them. Coming up to the bridge, Naruto used the turbo-charged engine Hinata had talked about earlier and found himself blasted off and across the ocean. Naruto knew, racing or not, that trying to change the car's position while in the air was not a good idea. There was no way of knowing how the car will land, and if it did, he wouldn't know if the impact would have enough force to flip his car over. Iruka will definitely kill him for that.

The cops watched in both amazement and anger as the car they had been pursuring go across the unfinished bridge, knowing they couldn't do anything about it now.

Back with Naruto, his car landed with a harsh thud, nearly tumbling his car to left side, but manage to keep it in once piece. He mentally cheered as he turned left just as Hinata had said, and went through the tunnels to the Underground. Everyone who had been watching the race cheered as well. Cops, well, were not so cheerful. Hinata smiled. _You did good kid,_ She thought. _You did good._

Naruto sighed as he found himself in the sewuage lines. Getting out of his car, he was surprise to find himself surrounded by people who were cheering, clapping, and baiscally were happy for him. This made Naruto smile for a bit. He can do it, he CAN do it!

Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke watched the scene from behind.

"You're teaching him well, Hinata. Nobody's ever jumped across that bridge and made it besides us." Kakashi said. Hinata shrugged.

"He may be good, now, but he'll be better once he knows how to stock his car with Nitros and shit." She said, looking over at Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, gotta smoke on you?" Sakura looked surprise, but handed her a pack of cigarettes. Taking one out, Hinata lit it up and inhaled it before exhaling, sighing as well.

"Never knew you'd smoke again, Hinata." Sakura said.

"Not til I started teaching the blond, I didn't." She replied, repeating the same motion. Suddenly, the said blond came over to them.

"Hey guys, how did I do?" He asked.

"You did great, kid. You'd really left the crowd reeling for more." Hinata said, smiling. Naruto blushed and smiled as well.

"Not to mention pissing off the cops. That was a big 'Fuck You' sign when you left that cop in your dust." Sakura said, giggling. Hinata chuckled.

"Remember when I did that?" She said, looking at the pink haired female.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure they're still pissed about the bird as you did doughnuts in the middle of their parking lot." Naruto raise an eyebrow at that.

"Why?" Hinata smirked.

"Because I felt like it. I was fucking high as hell, so I didn't know better. It didn't matter, though, I still left them in the red." She said, giggling. Naruto shook his head at them.

"You guys are fucking weird." The group smirked.

"We're a bunch of misfits that became wannabe street racers; we're always fucking weird."

Naruto really couldn't deny the truth.


	8. A Dangerous Turn

As the group walked into the wherehouse, Hinata had walked over to the corner of said wherehouse and grapped an white envelope and gave it to Naruto. He blinked at it before looking at Hinata, who only raise an eyebrow.

"Take it. It's yours." She said. Shrugging, Naruto took it and open it. Inside was money; lots and lots of money. Naruto's blue eyes went wide before looking at the girl who had just walked away from him and now was messing with the radio.

"I can't take this." He said.

"If you want to modify and customize your car, you will." Hinata stated, still playing with the radio. Naruto blinked, confused.

"What?"

"To modify your car, you will need money. That is why money is important in street racing, and we get money from people betting on us." She said, looking over her shoulder.

"Why?" He asked. This time, Kakashi answered the question.

"People like to show up their friends, and what better way to show them up by betting on cars that has a possiblity of winning the race?" He said. Naruto thought about for a while and realized it was true. People brag, and when they brag, they make stupid mistakes, or, in this case, a good mistake, depending on whose winning the race.

"Okay, but, who's gonna do my car when or if I've got enough to change engines and looks?" He asked.

"Leave that to my good friend, Kiba." Hinata said as paused a bit before continuing working the radio. This made Naruto raise an eyebrow since she had never left the thing since they first got there.

"Who's Kiba?"

"A collage student who's working in the engineer career." Hinata said, still not leaving the radio. This annoyed Naruto. If you were going to talk, at least have the deceny to look at the person you're talking to. After all, it's just plain rude to not look at someone.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hush." Was the comment sent to him. Naruto huffed in annoyance. Really, for being a pro street racer, her attitude STINKS! Suddenly a loud buzz was heard and once that disappeared, voices from the radio replaced the static.

_"You think he's gonna beat Hinata?"_

_"No way dude! That newbie doesn't know WHAT will hit 'im once they race!"_

_"But you saw what he did to the police, right? What if Hinata lose to him?"_

_"No way. And even IF he had the powert to do so, which I doubt, he won't make it far. He'll have to go through me before he gets to her!"_

_"Yeah, but still..."_

_"Ain't no 'but still'. That newbie is a newbie for a reason, and he won't get far until his rep SHATTERS before he even makes it."_

_"I guess you're right."_

_"Of course I'm right. I'm ALWAYS right."_

With that, Hinata turned off the radio. She looked over at Naruto, who's face was a red.

"Were they...?"

"Yes. Yes they were."

"But, why?"

"Because, Naruto, in street racing, everyone is a prick. Which is why you need confidence and proof that you ARE the king of races," Then she smirked. "Or in this case, the queen of races." Naruto frowned at that, folding his arms.

"So, they're still gonna bash on me even when I win?"

"Yep. That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about; it don't matter how good you are, no matter how much dirt you've made the others eat, there is ALWAYS gonna be someone hating on you, which is why I might still be a rookie to some people." Hinata said, placing her hands on her hips. Naruto rubbed his arm in a uncertain way.

"But they all love you. You've been in this thing for years, how can they still hate you?"

"Easy. Rip their reputation right off the bat, and they'll hate you forever. Like I said, no matter how good you are, there will ALWAYS be somebody over your shoulder, wishing you hell. Get use to it, newbie, nobody's friendly, and depending what connections you have, it'll make it or break you." Hinata paused, wondering if she missed something. Seeing the daze look, Kakashi helped her out.

"Don't forget to tell him what happens when you DON'T win the race." Hinata eyes went wide. How can she forget that? That was the most important!

"Why? What happened?" Naruto asked, curious.

"You'll get kicked out of ALL races. Losing is not an option once you make it, and since you are making it, you can't lose. Ever. One lost and you're gone. No if's, and's, or but's. Gone. Over." Hinata said sternly. Naruto gulped at that. "Also, not only do you get kicked out, but you'll lose everything you worked hard on. Your rep, your place on both Most Wanted and Blacklist, and even your car." At this, Naruto eyes went wide.

"WHAT? You never told me I'll lose my car!" He yelled. Hinata raise an eyebrow.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you're betting your life on the line. Everything you own is at stake. So you better make this shot count, and your fame is will only last ten seconds."

"B-but, I CAN'T lose my car! Iruka will KILL me! Can't I use another one?" Naruto begged, nearly in tears. Hinata, seeing this, wanted to comfort the boy. When she was first told that she'll lose her car, she was nearly crying herself.

"Calm down, you can always switch cars when you modify your car. But until then, you're stuck with the Honda." She said, hoping to cheer up the blond. It didn't.

"So, how long will that take?"

"You only got one more race to go, and once you get enough money, you can update your car, or switch. Right now, you're still a little low; you only got $600, which, if you add that to the $350, is a total of $950. If you hit 1,000 or more, you can buy parts for your car or switch. Like I said, since I'm friends with Kiba, all of it, except for the parts, are free. And for the stuff you can't buy, I can help you out." Hinata said. Then, she continued. "Anyways, I've heard there was race going down tonight. Down by Valley's End alley." At this, Naruto eyes went wide.

"Isn't that were the toughest gangs hang out? Why should I go there?" He asked.

"I expect you wouldn't. However," Hinata paused, eyes narrowing. "Valley's End is **my **turf. When I'm not racing, I'm hanging out there. And since it's my turf, I'm racing." Hinata then let out a dark chuckle. "I haven't been to Valley's End since god knows when. I'm pretty sure everyone there will be surprise to see me again." Naruto looked at the girl. For one moment, Hinata had became a totally different person. Instead of the girl who could have annoyed Naruto to no end or the most helpful girl Naruto could have loved (not romantically. Not yet, at least) was a girl who look like she could have gone to hell and back and still, would have stand strong. Almost like a soldier who was made to be that way.

"You live in Valley's End?" He asked. Hinata chuckled.

"Had no choice, it's how I ended up in this mess. One of my best friends, Tenten, lives there as well. She took me in." With that, Hinata didn't say anymore. Instead, she started to walk away from the wherehouse, with Naruto following her.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" She turned around.

"Let me come with you tonight." Naruto said, looking sternly at her. Hinata eyes went wide, before chuckling.

"Geeze, kid, you really got balls to go into one of the most dangerous neighborhoods alive. But if you want," She left that part hanging, shrugging, before narrowing her eyes. "However, do **not** get in my race. It's my race, and mines alone. Do you understand? Just stay in the car when I pick you up, don't let anyone see you, even if they heard of you." Naruto nodded.

"Right. Your race, don't leave the car. Got it." Hinata smirked before leaving. Sakura than came up to him.

"You DO realize that Valley's End is one of the most territorial neighborhoods in Konoha City, right?" She asked, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"I know, but someone's gotta watch her back." With that, Naruto went to his car and left the scene with one thought.

_I don't care HOW dangerous that neighborhood is, there's no way I'm letting Hinata out of my sight._


	9. Old Meetings

Naruto sighed as he looked at his clock. 7:35 PM. Again, he sighed as he went downstairs. It was almost time for Hinata to pick him up, and knowing Hinata's impatience, he'd better down there now then later.

"Naruto?" Naurto turned around to see Iruka standing there, brown eyes filled with curiousity. It wasn't dinner time yet, and Naruto rarely came down from his room. "Do you need something?" Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just waiting a friend." He said. He will not mention that he will be going one of the most dangerous neighborhoods to watch a race with said friend, for the fear that Iruka will loose his temper.

"Oh? Another race?" He asked. Naruto shrugged sluggishly.

"You can say that." Just then, a loud honk was heard from outside. "That must be her, I gotta go." He mumbled. Iruka smiled.

"Be careful, Naruto." He said. Naruto nodded and was about to hug when another blast of a car horn stopped him short. He hung his head, sighing.

"Bye, Iruka." With that, Naruto ran out of the door, just missing the shake of Iruka's head.

Meanwhile, Naruto ran all the way to the Skyline, going around, and got into the passenger's seat. When he got in there, he buckle his seatbelt and was about to say something, when he'd notice an annoyed look on the blue haired girl's face. Hinata glared.

"What took you so long?" She asked, annoyed. Naruto shrugged.

"Heh, fathers and their worriness." He said, causing Hinata to roll her eyes.

"Whatever." She mumbled and took off. The trip to Valley's End was a silent and awkward one; Naruto, because he didn't know what to say, and Hinata, well, because she had a lot to think about, especially when she got a life to protect. God only knows how many people she'd pissed off during that time, and how much money said people would pay to see her dead. _I won't take the chances._ She thought, determinedly. _I will finish this race and send Naruto on his way home. He don't need anymore danger in his life_. She thought. When they reached Valley's End, Hinata turned her car into a garage and parked, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Get into the Lexus, and wait for me. I'll be back in a minute." She said, looking at him with a stern face. With a nod, the two got of the car and Naruto walked up to the black, sleek Lexus SL460 with orange stripes going across the doors on both sides, and a fire style design on the hood. Naruto got into the passenger seat as he watched Hinata go into the house from the rearview mirror. There was alot of commotion, only to be cut off when Hinata had shut the door once she'd entered_. Well_, He thought_. This is boring_.

Meanwhile, Hinata watched the kids with an amused smile.

"Hey little guys and gals, did you forget me or what?" She asked, causing the orphans to stop and stare at the blue haired girl.

"Hinata! You're back!"

"Yay, Hina-chan is here!"

"I'm so glad you're back!"

"I've missed you Hinata-hime!" As the kids crowded her, Hinata couldn't help but chuckle at the smiling faces. It was times like this that made Hinata love doing what she was doing. When she looked up, however, there was girl with black, chin length hair, green eyes, and looked deathly ill. She walked over to her, and she smiled.

"Hey." Hinata whispered, eyes filled with concern. The girl coughed and smiled.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." She said. Hinata shrugged carelessly.

"I've been busy, I'm sorry." She said. The girl just nodded.

"I sure you have. Tenten-" Before she can continued, she started to cough harshly, and Hinata picked up the bucket besides her and held it up as she spilled blood in it. When she was done, she sighed. "I heard you were teaching a boy name Naruto how to drive." She mumbled. Hinata nodded silently. The girl just smiled.

"Tell me all about him when you get a chance, okay?" Hinata nodded and then got up.

"I gotta go. There's a race going down here, and I want to leave as quickly as possible once I win." The girl chuckled.

"Of course. I'll just tell Tenten you've stopped by."

"And tell her I got my old car. So, if she's looking for it, it'll be at the drag race." Hinata said. The girl nodded as she shifted comfortably in the blanket. With that, Hinata walked out the door.

"Bye little ones." She said, looking over her shoulder. The kids smiled and waved.

"Bye Hinata-hime! Come visit us soon, okay?" They asked. Hinata smiled.

"Sure." With that, Hinata left and walked over to the Lexus and got in it. Once there, Naruto looked at her.

"Geeze, and you rushed _me_." He mumbled, causing Hinata to glare at him.

"Shut it, Naruto." She hissed, and Naruto knew, from dealing with Iruka's temper so much, that now was not the time to act like an idiot. For a while, the two sat there in silence. Naruto watched as different emotions flow through the girl's lavender eyes. He didn't know what happen in there, but whatever it was, effected Hinata badly. Suddenly, like a switch, the emotions cut off as Hinata revved up the engine, and drove away. "Remember what I said, Naruto; Do. Not. Get. Out. Of. The. Car. For any reasons whats so ever." She said icly, causing Naruto to gulp and nodded.

As they made it to the race, Naruto notice some of the people around looking at the car's driver with either adoration or disdain. Then, he notice one guy, with gray hair, black eyes filled insanity and craziness, looking at the car with a smile that creeped Naruto out. He shivered. _There's alot of weird people around here._ He thought, just as the car pulled up to the starting line. A girl with a long, red hair with shorts short and a small black tupe top came out, and did the signals.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

As the cars pulled off, Naruto notice this was not the same race he was use to, nor was it a drift race (even though he'd never saw one, he got the mental image), but another type of racing. Hinata lowered the rear end of the car as she gain speed, but Naruto notice she was not going over at least 120. This confused him, but didn't say anything. He'd also notice that all the cars were in a straight line, but somehow, manage to shift places while doing. Again, Naruto did not say anything, but stared at a blinking button near the shift gear. He was so focus on the button, that he almost didn't notice a thumb pressing it. Almost. Suddenly, Naruto was forced back into his seat, the sudden boost of the car keeping him there.

And just as the race began, it quickly ended. Hinata had won. Just as Hinata turned around, the crowd was filled with mix emotions.

"Boo, Akatsuki! Go home!"

"Yay, Akatsuki! You're back!"

"Awesome job, Hinata! Welcome back!"

Naruto was confused. Why were they calling Hinata 'Akatsuki'? Is it a nickname? And why do they hate her? Hinata got out of her car, causing the crowd to be even more uproared. Suddenly, as the crowd started to thin out, the guy Naruto spotted came up.

"Yo, Hinata. Welcome back. How have you been?" The guy purred, eyes slowly trailing down her body. This made Naruto angry, for reasons unknown. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off, Hidan. I'm not interested, nor will I ever." She said, causing the guy, Hidan, to snort.

"Fine by me. I don't care." He said. There was a moment of silence.

"How's the Akatsuki anyway?" She asked, curious. Hidan shrugged.

"Heh. We're getting better, if only a little, since you've left." He said, taking out of a cigar and then lighting it up. He let out a puff. This made Hinata raise an eyebrow.

"Since when you've smoke?"

"Ay, gotta let out some stress in this whoring business."

"Still being a prostitute?"

"With a boyfriend on the side, yes." He said, smirking. Then he thought of something. "How's it going with the street racing biz?" Hinata smirked.

"Don't need to tell you, since I know that the Akatsuki are keeping an eye on me." She said. Hidan chuckled.

"Damn, you and Konan were always the smart one."

"Hmm. Are Konan and Pein married, yet?" She asked. Hidan nodded.

"Yep. Sucker got the girl, Sasori and Deidara broken up, Sasori got together with Zetsu, Deidara raped some guy name Tobi, Itachi and Kisame finally got together." He said, letting out another puff of smoke. "And you? Heard you capture a rookie."

"Yep, he's actually sitting in my car, right now. I gotta take him home, though, his dad is almost anal as mines." She said, causing Naruto to glare.

"Hey!" Hinata glared back before turning her attention back to Hidan.

"I'll see you around, I guess." Hidan raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Coming back to the Akatsuki?" Hinata glared.

"You know the answer to that." She hissed. Hidan held up his hands in false surrender.

"Ay, just asking." The glare harden.

"Well, then **don't**. I already told you and Konan; I'm not part of this thing anymore, but I must thank you, too, because of you, I can live probably knowing my life is being threaten every day." At this, Naruto blinked. What did she mean by that? Hidan sighed.

"Glad nobody's killed you yet." He said.

"Same to you. Goodbye, Hidan." Hinata said before getting into the car. She almost drove off too, before realizing she needed to collect the money, and stopped by the girl who was hosting the race. Said girl smirked at the car.

"Bitch." She stated. Hinata gave her a dark smile.

"Whore." Then she continued. "Just give me the money, Karin." The girl, Karin, scuffed.

"Yeah, just came up here, own the race, and take the money before disappearing again. Such a bitch you are."

"Well at least I'm not opening up my legs to a total stranger. But you've been doing that even before you lived on the streets, right?" The dark smile grew. Karin blushed an angry blush before tossing the money to the ground. She stomped away in fake heels. Hinata just chuckled as she picked up the money and got into the car. Naruto stared the girl.

Looks like there was more to this Hinata then meets the eyes.


	10. Haunting Me

The next morning, Naruto went downstairs and was greeted by an angry Iruka.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be in Valley's End?" He asked, tone he was using hid the sheer amount of anger at being lied to. Naruto started to sweat.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't let me go-"

"Of course I wouldn't let you go! Valley's End is the home of gangs and prostitutes! Do you honestly think I would let you go into a neighborhood filled with criminals?" Iruka yelled, glaring at the blond. Said blond winched.

"No, but that's the thing, though! You wouldn't let me!" He yelled back.

"What were you doing there, anyways? I thought you had a race." Iruka muttered, knowing he had lost the agurement. Naruto sighed tiredlessly. He hated fighting with Iruka, but Iruka was way too protective for his own good. He really needed to relax.

"I did. But it was _in _Valley's End and Hinata had been racing." At this, Iruka raise an eyebrow.

"Hinata? What was she doing there?" He asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, but she said something about Valley's End being her turf, or something." Naruto mumbled. Iruka didn't say anything. _I hope he knows what she'd meant,_ He thought. It'll be heartbreaking if he didn't.

"So, do you have any races today?" He asked. Naruto blinked as thought about it. Hinata didn't sent him a text yet stating a race nearby, or she didn't call.

"I guess not. I haven't heard anything from Hinata since last night." He said. For a moment the two sat in silence, before Naruto broke out in a grin. "Which means, I got the whole day to annoy you!"

Iruka laughed.

* * *

Hinata sighed, letting out a puff of smoke. Today was a lazy day, since races had died down, and right now, Hinata just wanted to relax. As she lied down on the hood of her car, she thought about her life.

She'll admit, the path she'd choosen wasn't a good one, and there were things she had saw and done that she wasn't proud of, but it all had been necessary to keep living, especially when out on the streets. Naruto will never know, she didn't plan on telling him, but knew she will, eventually. But until thing, the things she'd done as a gang member will not be revealed to the young blond_. Out of all the things you could have been kid_, Hinata thought_. Why a racer? And a street racer at that_?

Suddenly, Hinata's phone started to vibrate and she picked it up to see a text from Naruto.

**Any races 2day?**

**-Naruto**

Hinata texted back.

**Not 2day kid, sorri**

**-Hina**

After that, Naruto didn't text back, but Hinata didn't mind. After all, they weren't that close. Suddenly, her phone vibrated again, and this time it wasn't Naruto.

**Meet me in Blood Mist Alley, we need 2 talk**

**-Pein**

FUCK! Since when she had last heard of Pein? And just NOW he had to chat? Didn't she say she wasn't part of the gang anymore? Shit, this music was getting annoying.

"What the fuck do you want, Pein?" Hinata mumbled, getting into the Skyline and driving to Valley's End neighboorhood. Again.


	11. Back In The Gang

As the car came to halt, eight people stood out in front of the car. One had orange hair, looks alot like Naruto, except he has more peircings anyone has ever seen, and instead of blue eyes, he had gray eyes. Next to him was girl with blue hair being held up in a bun by a red rose clip, red eyes, wearing a black one sleeve T-shirt, matching with dark blue jeans with a chain around the hips. Behind the girl, was a black haired guy, with unnatural yellow eyes, pale skin, wearing a ripped T-shirt and jeans. The person beside him was a redhead, matching eyes, and was wearing a baggy shirt with black, tight pants. The other person was blond, blue eyes, wearing a fishnet shirt, loose jeans, and had tats going across his arms. There was another guy Hinata did not know of, who she was guessing was this Tobi.

"Pein," She stated, looking dead on at the group. The guy with the orange hair, Pein, just nodded.

"Hinata."

Silence.

For a while, the two didn't say anything, and Hinata was getting bored with this deadly dace.

"Look, what do you want from me? I told you. I'm not one of your lackeys anymore, Pein, I thought we'd discuss this." Hinata growled, folding her arms. Pein shrugged.

"I know, but..." He paused before looking at the girl with stern eyes. "We need your help." Hinata raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes. As it seems, The Snakes have turned their attentions to us. They want us dead, and take over our territory. We can't let this happen, Hinata, and you know it." He said.

"That's fine and dandy and all, but what does that have to do with me?" Hinata asked in mere curious. "I made a promise to Sasuke and Kakashi that I wouldn't turn back into the gang anymore, if that's what you're thinking."

"We know this, Hinata. But," Pein stopped talking, looking over at his girl, before continuing. "They are killing us, Hinata. As much as we've tried, we're only down to eight people now, as you can see."

"So, this Tobi guy is your new member? Pein, I thought you knew better." Hinata teased, smirking. Pein sneered at her.

"Don't get cocky, Hinata. He's just a replacement, and Deidara's new boyfriend. He means nothing." He said. Hinata sighed, rubbing her forehead in thought.

"While this is bad news for you guys, you still haven't mention what's in it for me?"

"They're gonna take over Valley's End." At this, Hinata eyes narrowed.

"You're lying."

"No. Zetsu's spies picked their members saying that Valley's End will be their first terroritory they will take over."

"They can't do that! The orphans lives there! Not to mention my good friends Tenten and Ayame!" Hinata shouted, rage filling her body. They couldn't take over **her **terroritory! Everything over there was **hers**! Her responsiblity! They can't take over that!

"Calm down, it's just a heads up. We don't know when they're actually planning to attack or what."

"Doesn't matter. They're attacking **my **home, so it makes it automatically **my **fight. Get my guns, my blade, and my knives. I'm in this shit." Hinata growled as Konan picked up a small square box holding all of Hinata's possesions. Staring at the box, Hinata open it to see all her knivies, her two .9mm handguns, and her self-made blade. She smirked.

"Hello, darlings. Mommy miss you." She purred, grabbing and hooking her guns onto her hips, placing her pocket knives inside of her pocket, and hid the blade inside of the sleeve of her shirt.

"Dude, you look like an assassin!" Hidan shouted, smirking. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm gone to the next race. Call me when The Snakes are on the move." With that, Hinata walked to her car, and left the scene. Pein looked at her go.

"She's growing up." Sasori stated.

"Hmm." Pein hummed, narrowing his eyes.

Yes, Hinata WAS growing up, wasn't she?


	12. Open Wounds

**Kid, meet me in Fire Country, there's a race down there.**

**-Hina**

Naruto sighed. Well, so much for a day off. Groaning, Naruto grabbed a white T off his bed, put it on, and walked downstairs. Iruka had been reading a novel when he'd notice Naruto leaving.

"Race again?"

"Yep. This time in Fire Country." Naruto said.

"Be careful." Iruka said as Naruto shut the door. Getting into the Honda, Naruto drove just outside of Konoha City, and into Fire Country, going up the moutains to see a group of people standing around, watching the three cars Naruto knew he was up against. Getting out of the car, he started to make his way over to Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Hey." He said. They gave him brief nods.

"Glad you can make it. Now that your rep is off to a good start, the competition is getting harder. One of the racers is on the Blacklist, number 10. Beat him, and you'll be in his spot." Hinata said.

"Interesting. What's the number for Most Wanted?" Naruto asked, looking at her.

"Number 1, but you don't have to worry about that now. The country's cops may be looking, but their bounty means nothing. It's the city's cops record you need to move up." Hinata said, looking over at the white, green striped, Subaru Impreza WRX. "Hmm. Why do I have a feeling that I know this car before?" She asked, mostly to herself than anyone.

"Beats me, but when you find out, let me know." Naruto said, before getting into his car and headed to the starting line. Meanwhile, the feeling in Hinata's stomach wouldn't go away. _This car... _Hinata thought. _Why does it bother me so much?_

Naruto looked over at the car with the green tinted windows, with sheer curiousity. _Why's he hiding? Is he an undercover cop or something? No wait, he's a racer. He's on the blacklist, and the most wanted. Still... _Suddenly, the cars left the starting line, and Naruto, after being stumped, did so too. The four cars were going in a line before the first turn broke the group up, and both Naruto and the driver of the Sabaru pushed down the pedal to gain more road. Naruto gritted his teeth when he realize he wasn't shaking the Subaru off_. Fuck, he's a good driver_. He thought, and shifted his gear into overdrive, the engines of the Honda roaring, as he speeded over 110 mph. The Subaru had backed off, but now was tailing Naruto a little to closely. Naruto started to sweat, as his gut started to clinched.

Meanwhile, Hinata's fear and worry had been comfirmed about the car. _He IS following him, purposely! _Hinata growled, as she had saw this dance once before. That's when it hit her. That car...

"That's the same damn car that put Sakura in the hospital!" Hinata shouted, enraged_. So the bastard's still alive. Not for long_. Hinata was abso-fucking-lutely furious! Here was the same damn car pulling off the same damn tricks he'd once done to Sakura, now he's doing to Naruto. And she can't afford that. Not ever. "Naruto!" She shouted into the speaker.

_"Ow, what_?" Naruto groaned out.

"Be careful with that one! That's the same bastard that hurted Sakura! Leave him alive**, He is MINES**!" Hinata was practically blowing steam. She will **not **let that slimey excuse for a racer get away. She will **not**.

_"Yeah, okay. Leave him alive. Got it." _With that, Naruto turned back to the race. Hinata, meanwhile, was still looking like an enrage guard dog.

"Hinata, please don't do anything bad. You too, Sasuke." Sakura said, with pleading eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke had said, but Sakura knew the translation to that.

"Sorry, Sakura. But when someone attacks what's mines, **I will not stand for it.**" She snarled. "And Naruto's mines too, so if that bastard does anything to him, he's good as gone." Hinata promised. Sakura sighed, and looked at Kakashi, who only shrugged. He and Sasuke were the only two who can understand Hinata's position, and her choices, even if they didn't agree with it. Sakura may have been a good friend of Hinata, but Sakura's life isn't as bad as hers, and she knew it. She just wanted Hinata to be careful.

Back with Naruto, he gritted his teeth as the Subaru Hinata had warn him about bumped his rear for the fifth time. He knew the mountains were too dangerous for anyway car tricks, but did the Subaru guy knew that? _Well, if he caused Sakura to crash, then of course he knows. So, why is he doing it? _Another bump to the rear sent his car swerving all over the road, but Naruto kept pace. He refuse to let someone as murderous as him get in his way of winning the race. _If you're trying to intiminate me, you gotta another thing coming! _He thought, before pushing his car to the limit, and went faster to 170 mph. Naruto knew his car couldn't take much more of this, and he wanted the race to end.

But suddenly...

A forceful slam to the side cause Naruto spin out of control. He can only watch in horror as the car continue to spin 360s in the road, before crash landing near the guard rail. Naruto panic as the Subaru stopped and was placed in netural. It was almost like the driver was staring, wanting to either finish the job, and send Naruto's car flying, or continue the race. Without another spar moment, the Subaru finally decided to finish the job and started to drive head on to Naruto's car, speeding as it go.

"No! Come on, please, move already!" Naruto shouted at the car, trying vainly to avoid the deadly head on crash. Tears build in his eyes as he tried to start the car again. _Please,_ He thought. _Don't let me end like this! _Suddenly, like a mircule, the car came to life, and Naruto moved out of the way just as the Subaru was closing in. The Subaru wasn't lucky enough to stop speeding, and ended up flying from the guard rail and sent tumbling down the mountain. The crowd watched in shock horror was the car continued to flip in midair, and crash against the side of the mountain, and the rocks, and the trees, before it finally fell on the payment below. It was silent.

"Whoa..." One of the adult said, blinking. When the car's hood started to smoke, everyone rushed in to help the driver. Everyone, but Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Naruto was thankful that that wasn't him, and drove down the mountain, effectively winning the race.

"Is he okay?" He asked them the moment he saw his crew.

"Probably shaken, but nothing more." Hinata said. "Are _you _okay, though? I'm sure that crash shaken you up quite badly." She asked, looking at him with concern eyes. The made Naruto feel happy, for some reason.

"I'm fine." No he wasn't. In fact, his hands were started to tremble at how close he was to losing, not just his car, but his life. Seeing the covered fear, Hinata sighed.

"Why don't you rest, okay? I'll get you some water." Suddenly a groan caught Hinata's attention and she looked over to see it was the driver of the Subaru. She glared. "Not yet though. Wait for me."

"Hinata, he just got out of an accident." Sakura said.

"I don't care. Sasuke, you coming?"

"Sure."

"Not you too, Sasuke! Come on, please? It isn't worth it!" Sakura cried out, but it fell on deaf ears as the two made their way to the crowd. Naruto could only blink as he watched the two. Hinata was first person in the veiw.

"Why did you come back?" She asked, folding her arms, narrowing her heated lavender eyes.

"Excuse me?" He looked at the girl, confused, and was slightly trembling. Maybe from her or the accident, nobody knew, but if they had to guess, they would have said her. After all, Hinata's quite fearsome when she's angry.

"Don't play dumb with me, asshole. Who the hell are you and why the hell are you racing in Fire Country?"

"What are you, some sort of a police?" The boy (cause he was too young to be a man) asked, matching his anger with Hinata's. Unforunately, it was nothing compared to her rage. Face red as hell, Hinata pulled back her fist and puched the boy in the face, knocking out a tooth and breaking his nose. The crowd gasped. The boy spit out blood mixed with spit before looking at her, surprise. "Dude!"

"Don't 'dude' me. You think I don't know you? HA! Think again bastard. Does a Nissian Skyline ring any bells?" She asked, her tone dripping with venom. The boy blinked before suddenly paling. Oh yeah, he remembers. How can forget? The blue haired girl was cussing so loud when her friend was in a hospital. Also, this was same girl he was paid to track down, and possible kill by his boss.

"L-Look, I-I don't know-"

Another punch in the face, causing him to cough.

"How stupid do you think I am? You know me, you fucking **saw **me from the last time we've met. And if you think I'm gonna let you go, for threatening **my **responsiblity, you're mistaken." She growled, pulling him by the shirt.

"P-please, I-I don't mean to cause harm!"

"Cause harm? Cause **harm? **You already cause harm, you son of a bitch! When you purposely trailed Sakura, purposely bumped her car, purposely shoved her off the same damn mountain, did you think you **weren't **causing harm? Sakura's life is **my **responsiblity, you hear me? She is mines, and when you threaten what's mines, you just became part of **my** problem! And you wanna know what else? Her boyfriend, Sasuke isn't too thrill about this either!" Getting out of the way, Hinata revealed a angry Sasuke.

"You have less than five seconds to explain why you should be living." He said in a clear no-agurement-or-bullshit tone.

"I-I was paid to hurt Hinata by any means fit! I-I wasn't _trying _to hurt your girlfriend! I just thought it was close enough to Hinata as possible." Suddenly he was yanked by his shirt again by Hinata.

"And who paid you to hurt me, if you have to hurt Sakura for that?" She growled, also like Sasuke, leaving no bullshit horesplaying in this discussion.

"Y-your father, Hiashi."

Silence.

Hinata, without looking up, drop the boy. She didn't say anything at first.

"I'm gone. Tell the others I'll be back at the warehouse soon, if not by tonight." She didn't pick her head up once as she made her way to her car, got in, and drove off. Naruto could only blink.

What the hell was that?


	13. Family Fights

As Hinata drove the familiar driveway, she got out of the car and slammed the door, stalking up to the house next to the driveway. Getting to the white and gold door, she rang the doorbell, and waited, impatiently.

"I'll get it dad!" A voice shouted before the door open revealing a girl that looked like Hinata, only, her hair was black, and instead of lavender eyes, she had brown. Also, while the height may be similar, it was easy to tell she was younger than Hinata. She blinked and smiled. "Hinata-nii-san! I'm so glad to see you again!" She said. Hinata nodded stiffly.

"Good to see you again Hanabi. Is father home?" She asked, added a touch of venom to the word 'father'. Hanabi blinked before nodded.

"He's here. He's in the Study Room if you want to see him. Are you staying this time? I haven't seen you since, you know, the incident?" Hanabi asked, looking at her sister with pleading eyes. Hinata sighed.

"Wished I could, Hanabi, but I'm here because there's something...important I need to discuss with father." She was practically hiding a snarl that will be released soon if Hinata didn't find her father soon, and Hanabi knew it. Nodding, she went upstairs and shut the door. It wasn't the first time Hinata had came over to her use to be house, and got in a arguement with their dad. He, after all, kicked her out of his life for good. Stalking towards the what is deemed as the Study Room, Hinata watched the man she sworn she hated with all her life in her. Said man was too busy reading something to notice his ex-daughter. Hinata cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

The man looked up, surprise, before smiling at his oldest daughter.

"Hinata. Long time no see." He said. Hinata just stared at him.

"I could say the same."

"Hmm."

Silence. Hiashi continued reading, purposely ignoring Hinata's presence while Hinata continued to stare at him, as if she was guessing what he's thinking.

"So, what brings you here to my humble home?" Hiashi asked, getting tired of ignoring the unavoidable. Hinata had to keep herself from going across the line, even though she had done it many times.

"Oh you know, just driving by the neighborhood, thought I stop by and see how Hanabi was doing." She sneered, a tone that did not go unheard by Hiashi but choose to ignore it.

"Hmm. That's the only reason, huh?"

"Well, there's one more thing."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"And what might that be?"

"That guy you hired to kill me? He did a terrible job." Hinata eyes narrowed at him. "He had hurt Sakura instead."

"Oh, I'm sure there's a mistake. I would _never_-"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Hinata yelled, her rage finally taken over. Hiashi narrowed his eyes as well.

"Really, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh really? Cut the bullshit, _Hiashi_. You know exactly what I'm taking about, you ass!"

"I will not tolerate this behavior Hinata!"

"Oh yes you will, and you wanna know why? Because, you jackass, I'm no longer you daughter, remember?" Hinata sneered, hissing like a snake. Hiashi glared.

"You're _always _my daughter, Hinata. I just did not approve of your choices. If you just turn yourself in to the police, stay in jail for a couple of years, and then come back to me, I will assure you, you will have a better future than you do now."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what the hell I can and cannot do? Racing's my fucking life, and just because _you're _head of the police department doesn't mean you can make choices for me! Wasn't that the reason you shut me out of your fucking life in the first place? What kind of a father are you?"

"A kind that cares about where the hell his daughter should be! You can be _anything _Hinata, and yet you choose to live life on the run! Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? And what the hell do you mean 'I can be anything'? No the fuck I can't! Because _you _wouldn't allow me to be anything BUT a policemen! _You _caused me to live the way I live! This all your fault!"

"Don't you blame me for your mistakes, Hinata."

"_You're _the only mistake I have ever made, Hiashi. I don't care what you say or what you do, just stay the fuck away from me." Hinata snarled, taking her leave, but Hiashi followed her.

"You're just like that useless whore of a mother! She lived the same life as you, and when I came around, I tried to help her, but no. She was a stupid bi-" Before he could say it, a fist landed in his mouth, knocking him to the ground. Tasting blood, Hiashi spit it out and glared at the furious Hinata, who was glaring back down at him, only, ALOT harsher.

"Don't talk about mom as if she wasn't good enough for you to make me." She whispered, hiding the rage, the anger, and pure hatred she had towards the man she called a father. "If you hated her that much, why the fuck did you make me and Hanabi? Huh? Why? Oh, that's right. She was whore, but she was good enough to fuck, right? You selfish, heartless, asshole. I swear to god, the next time you send one of your goons after me, and they hit the wrong person, I will fucking **kill you**." With that, Hinata slammed the door, leaving the bleeding Hiashi on the floor. For a while, Hinata stared at her feet, sliding against the door, unable to stop the tears from falling from her face. It hurts so much to have someone you care about hate you, no matter if the feeling's mutual.

Suddenly, Hinata phone started to ring. Without looking at it, she open it up.

"What is it, Pein?"

"The Snakes are on the move. Do you think you can get here in 20 mins?" Pein asked. Hinata nodded, forgetting she was on the phone and he couldn't see it.

"Sure. I'll be in Valley's End in no time." She sniffled.

"Good. Later."

"Bye." With that, Hinata hung up. Picking herself up, she wiped away the tears before going to her car and drove away to Valley's End.


	14. A Vicious Battle

Hinata stopped and parked her car at the end of the valley way of Blood Mist Alley and got of the car to see the Akatsuki gang standing there, waiting.

"You ready?" Pein asked, as Hinata cracked her knuckles and her neck.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Nobody takes my turf and gets away with it." She mumbled as they walked to the battlefield. Once there, Hinata signal everyone to get in position as a group of people wearing white hoodies stepped forward.

"Well, well. Look what we have here boys, an Akatsuki member, and a pretty one at that." One of the elders said, causing chuckles to erupt from the crowd. Hinata glared.

"You're stepping into my terroritory. Leave." She commanded, causing the group to laugh.

"Yes, beautiful. We'll gladly leave...if only you'll come with us...and make some exchange, yes?" The leader said with a perverted grin on his face. Hinata's was harder, though.

"I'm not asking you, I'm **telling **you. Leave, 'fore I do something we'd both regret." The leader frowned.

"Ay, surely we can work something out, right?" He asked. Hinata just glared even harder.

"This is your final warning. Get. The hell. Out." She snarled. The leader sighed as the people behind him took out their guns.

"Pity, I was really hoping this would end peacefully, love." Hinata's face suddenly twisted into an evil smirk, along with an evil glint in her eyes, almost like thunder before the storm.

"Oh, it will. Now!" Before anyone could wonder about this, a shot was fired and hit its target right in his chest. The wingman went down, blood gushing through the wound. The rest of the Akatsuki members came out of hiding, guns and knives pointing towards them. "You do realize," Hinata started, taking out her two handguns from their resting hold. "This will only end in bloodshed?" The leader chuckled, loading his gun.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, doll." He said, pointing the gun at Hinata. Hinata smirked.

"Lets dance."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he changed the channel for the fifth time. Man, it was so boring without any races!

Naruto sighed. _I wonder what's with Hinata? _He thought as he flipped on the news. For a moment, Naruto consider changing the channel when he saw something. Saw something...familiar. _Wait a minute. That's Valley's End! There's a turf war going on! _Naruto thought before turning up the volume of the tv. It also hit him that _hinata _was there. _But, why?_ He thought, frowning in confusion.

Meanwhile, Iruka had been watching Naruto change the channels when he'd stopped on the news and recongized right away that that was a turf war. _Oh dear, _He thought. _I'll have to explain this to him._

_

* * *

_

Hinata grunted as the glass of someone's car shattered against her as more bullets were sent her way. _Fuck! _She thought, reloading her gun and returning fire. The others were also locked in a heated battle of bullets and hands as well, so Hinata knew getting help from them was not an option. When the other side stopped firing, Hinata rushed in, blade sliding into her hand, and struck the blade into one of the Snakes member's stomach. Pushing the dead weight off, Hinata continued slicing her way through the crowd.

"You okay, Hinata?" Konan, who was nearby and was in her own battle with daggers instead of a blade like Hinata's, asked. Hinata grunted, knocking out her oppenent.

"Never been better. Forgot how exciting it was to fight in close combat." She said, dodging a fist, grabbed it, and twisted it around her shoulder, cracking a bone in progress. The Snake member scream in pain as Hinata shoved her off with her foot. Konan chuckled.

"Street racing never let you fight?" She asked, elbowing a guy in the gut, before turning his head quite harshly. The guy's eyes rolled to the back of his head before slumping to the ground.

"Yeah, but only when they starts it. I normally keep to myself."

"And Kakashi and Sasuke?" Konan said, punching the shit out of someone's face. Hinata smirked when she heard the 'crunch' of the person face collasping in. She'd almost forgot that Konan was the strongest female in the Akatsuki gang besides herself.

"Yeah." She responded, taking her blade and slicing through another Snakes member's chest. She was so focus on that particular member that she didn't notice another one taking a shot at her left leg. She screamed.

"Hinata!" Konan yelled out, but was too busy fighting her own battle. Hinata gritted her teeth as the member came running towards her to finish the final blow on Hinata. Before he could, though, Hinata took the blade and sliced off his left leg, and before he could do anything about it, Hinata shot him in the face twice. Groaning at the pain, Hinata looked at her leg. _Shit, it's still in! _She thought, before trying to pull out the bullet. Her face was screwed in pain as she pulled out the led covered metal out of her flesh.

"You okay, Hinata?" Hinata looked up to see Konan's concern face. She groaned.

"I will be. Is this fight over?" She asked, gasping. Konan kneeled beside her, pulling out a roll of white bandages. Taking the roll, Konan wrapped it around her wound.

"Yes, for now. The Snakes might be back, but in a different terroritory." She said, helping Hinata up.

"Tell me." She gasped out. This caused Konan to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Thought you didn't want any parts of this?" She asked. Hinata wheezed.

"Change my mind. I'm helping you guys." She coughed, stumbling to her feet, before standing up straight. "Call me when they're on the move again. For right now, scram." Konan nodded as she ran up to catch up with her crew. Hinata watched them go before hobbling to her car and drove off.


	15. The Aftermath

"Goddamn it Hinata, you could have been killed!" Sasuke shouted, as Kakashi helped her into the seat just as Sakura grabbed a hidden first aid. Hinata groaned.

"Be quiet, Sasuke. You're giving me a headache." She said, glaring at the boy. Sasuke glared back.

"I hope so! What you were thinking, going to a turf war? And to make matters worse, you're going back into the gang! After you promise us you wouldn't!" Hinata eyes narrowed.

"Look, I couldn't help it if _your _gang decided to take **my **turf. The orphans are there, and so is Tenten. Neji will _kill _me if something happens to her! I would never forgive myself if I let one Snake bastard slide inside of my territory, and kill both the kids, and Tenten, and not mention Ayame and her father! She was the one who gave me a home in the first place!" Hinata shouted, hissing when she felt a jab of disinfection.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled, still continuing to clean her wound on her leg.

"Well, what did the Snakes want?" Kakashi asked, folding his arms. Reguardless of them being in different gangs besides Sakura, they had a run in once before they became street racers.

"Don't know. Didn't get a chance to ask before I killed them." Hinata said, gritting her teeth. "Ouch, Sakura!"

"Sorry!" Sakura huffed before wrapping up the wound with a new bandage. "There. That should hold you for a while." Hinata moved her leg before standing up.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Sakura just nodded, before looking at her with watery eyes.

"Hinata..."

"Don't Sakura. Just don't."

"But, he'll have to know who you are." Hinata tensed before glaring at her.

"I know that. Just...not so soon. Not until I figure out what the Snakes are up to."

"Who's the Snakes?" The three turned around to see Naruto standing there, confused, but determind to find out.

"Naruto..."

"I saw the news, Hinata. You were there, why? Why did you..." He couldn't even look at her, which broke Hinata's heart. "Why did you kill those people? Who are you?" Hinata stood frozen. She wanted to answer the questions so badly, but she couldn't. She wouldn't know how he would react, how he would now see her, and would probably lose him.

For once, Hinata felt safe around another person, besides Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. She didn't want the feeling to go.

"Naruto, please, I will tell you, but later okay? Just not now." Naruto felt betrayed. Did she really think lowly of him that he wasn't worth telling exactly who she was, and why she did the things she needed to. Naruto lowered his head, feeling tears prick his eyes.

"Oh." He whispered, but everyone could hear the cracks. Sakura ran up to him and hugged him.

"It's nothing personal," She whispered into his ear. "Hinata's just the type of girl who wants to help everyone, not knowing her actions may cause harm then good." With that, Sakura broke the hug, smiling weakly at him. "Okay?" Naruto nodded, still looking dazed.

"Yeah. I just came to see if Hinata's okay, is all. Now I know. I'll see you later." With that, Naruto walked away. Hinata couldn't watch the heartbreaking boy anymore, so she called out to him.

"Naruto, wait." Naruto stood still, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come with us to the Leaf Mix Night Club?" Hinata asked, causing everyone to look at her, shocked.

"Er, Hinata? I don't think that's a good idea." Sakura said. Naruto blinked, now curious.

"Leaf Mix Night Club? What's that?" He asked.

"It's a club for teenagers to adults only. You have to be eighteen and up to go. Do you?" Naruto nodded. Hinata smiled at him.

"Kay. So, I'll pick you up later tonight, okay? See you then." Naruto nodded as he walked out of the warehouse. Sakura looked at the girl with angry and shock eyes.

"I cannot believe you would invite him to the club! Who knows what will happen!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata looked at her with a guilty look.

"I couldn't just leave here, knowing he'll never know the whole story behind me. Did you see the way he looked when I told him I would tell him later? I figured it was the least I could do." Sakura still looked angry.

"But, Hinata! Night Club is known date rape drugs and other illegal shit while dancing! All the club is filled with is lights, alcoholic drinks, and sex! We shouldn't take him there!" She said. Hinata sighed.

"I doubt anyone would put a date rape drug in Naruto's drink, IF he drinks at all."

"I doubt Iruka would even let him DO such thing." Kakashi said. That's when Hinata remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Kakashi, Naruto had been looking for you eailer. He says he needed to talk to you about something." At this, Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"Oh yeah? W-what about?" Hearing the nervous tone, Hinata raise an eyebrow.

"Kakashi? What did you do?"

"Uuuuhh...nothing?"

"Kakashi..."

"Alright, so I might have used Iruka for a dare, knowing he had feelings for me..."

"WHAT?"

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"..." Was Sasuke response. Hinata and Sakura glared at the silver haired male. Hey, Hinata may be a gang member, but she was still a girl.

"What. Was. The. Dare?"

"...To get into his pants...and then embarrass him...?"

"YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD! WHY, NO, WHO MADE YOU DO THAT?" Hinata yelled, glaring at him. Kakashi gulped.

"Before the ANBU, it was Genma!" Kakashi squealed, running away from the enrage females of the group.

"That bastard's lucky he's in the ANBU. I would've killed him if not for the fact that the ANBUs were on the west side of this city, and hates me since I'm an Akatsuki." Hinata snarled. Sakura glared at him.

"I cannot believe you, Kakashi! I thought you liked Iruka since high school!"

"I do! But, in high school, I was an ass. I didn't care who's skirt, or pants, I got in, just as long as I did. Genma made me do it!"

"Did you tell him that?"

"No, not since I broke his heart. We haven't talked to each other since." Kakashi said.

"Well, you're going to. Starting today, it's time for you to face your fears, and as you always told me, MOVE THE FUCK ON WITH YOUR LIFE!" Hinata yelled, grabbing the male by the ear and dragged him to his car.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kakashi yelped as Sasuke and Sakura followed.

"I cannot believe you're making a grown man do this." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura sighed before kissing his cheek.

"This is what happens when you keep secrets from us girls." Sakura said, before giving Sasuke an evil look. "Is there any secrets YOU need to discuss, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke paled.

"No, no. I'm perfectly fine."

"Hmm."

Racing life, with these people, will never be the same.


	16. Not So Fun Club And Reliving The Past

A loud honk was heard from outside of Naruto's home. Naruto ran down the stairs, shouting a goodbye to Iruka, before heading out to the car waiting for him. As he got to the Skyline, Naruto realize Hinata wasn't alone. _That must be that Neji guy Hinata is related to. So, who's the chick? _He thought, mused. Getting into the car, Hinata had introduce them.

"Naruto, that guy is my cousin, Neji. That's his girlfriend, Tenten. Tenten, Neji, this is Naruto." The two nodded.

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. Hinata told us alot about you. I hope you make big in your racing career." Tenten said, with a small smile. Naruto smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too, don't worry, I will." Both Neji and Hinata snorted.

"Whatever." They said, causing both Tenten and Naruto to glare at them. Hinata shrugged it off as she left the neighborhood, while Neji didn't seem to care either. Tenten sighed, knowing this is how Neji always acted. The drive to the Leaf Mix Night Club was silent, everyone was bored.

"Hey, Hinata," Tenten started.

"Hmm?" Hinata said, looking at her rearview mirror to see her.

"How's your leg? Are you sure you should be up?" She asked, concerned. Naruto looked at the blue haired girl, determind to catch her lie. Hinata was smart, though, and knew what he was doing, so, in a straight face, she said;

"I'm fine, Tenten. You worry too much."

"Well, someone has to. If not me, then your cousin." Tenten counterback, looking straight at Neji when she said this. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Hinata can handle her own. While I am disappointed in her actions, I'm not like Hiashi. I will not, and cannot, command Hinata to drop what she loves to do just because I don't like it. Concern? Yeah. Will I stop her from doing it? No." He said, closing his eyes. Naruto was confused. Wasn't Hiashi her father?

"And besides, Tenten, you should me by now, I'm not like most girls. Not with the way my life turned out to be." Hinata stated, as she turned the corner. Tenten sighed, knowing full well that both of the cousins were right. No matter how much you like the idea of someone doing something, it is not your place to say something about it, especially when you're nothing, but a worried friend. Neji was Hinata's cousin, though, and acted like a big brother to her, but even so, Neji hadn't been there when Hiashi kicked Hinata out of the house, he had been away to collage about time he'd left High school a little early. He didn't know what had happened, neither did Tenten, but Neji had been determind to stay in Hinata's life, even if it means looking down upon by Hiashi himself.

Naruto, meanwhile, felt left out. He didn't know what they were talking about, other than the wound Hinata had got from the war, and felt mostly out of place than uncomfortable. He'd really hope someone would tell him anything about Hinata, soon. Hinata may not like him, but for reasons he couldn't describe, he was mildly attracted to her.

Soon, they came to the club named Leaf Mix Night Club, and Naruto could tell he wouldn't like it.

The neon lights were bad enough, but there's actually smoke coming out of the door, and loud, thumping music, Usher's "Yeah" , was blasting out of the building. Many people were entering the club.

"Come on, Naruto." Hinata said as they got out of the car. Naruto stumbled to get his door open, before walking with the group. Most the girls were an instand dislike, and it was mainly because of their make-up. It was either too much, or too little, which should be a good thing, but for some odd reason, those without any, need some. Suddenly they came across a bulky guy, who smiled down at them.

"Hinata, Neji, Tenten. Who's the new guy?" He asked.

"A friend of ours. Can you let us in?" Hinata asked. The guy smirked.

"Sure thing, doll. Are you gonna be performing tonight?" He asked. Hinata smirked and winked at him.

"Maybe. See ya later, man." She said as they enter the club. Naruto didn't the like the club. It was nothing, but blinking colors, with music blaring out so loud, it hurts his eardrums. The smell wasn't better; it smelt like cocaine and weed, with a mix of wine (don't ask how he'd knew) and sweat, and just eww. Already, a headache was forming.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his, and he was pulled to the back of the room, the VIP, as it called, and Hinata open the door to reveal Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Hey guys, where's Ino and Shikamaru?"

"They couldn't make it. Ino because she's hosting a race that does not deal with us, and Shikamaru because he had to study for a test coming up." Sakura said, shrugging. Hinata sighed fell on the couch, and picked up a wine bottle. From the looks of it, it was California's Red Wine. Naruto shifted, wondering if he should sit. Seeing this, Hinata patted the seat.

"Come, sit down. You're part of us, now. No need to feel nervous." She said, pouring the blood red drink into a glass. Naruto watched as she took the deadly drink to her lips, curious.

"What does Red Wine taste like?"

"Bitter, but sweet at the most." Hinata said, smiling. Sakura then took out a pack of cigars and gave each of them one.

"You smoke, Naruto?" She asked. Naruto shook his head, but taking the tabcco wrapped health issue drug anyway. He watched at the each of them take a puff, and did the same, only to cough it out.

"Here, it's like this; breathe in, breathe out. Relax your body, just take a huff before letting the smoke out. There, see, there ya go." Hinata said, watching the boy smoke for the first time. Naruto didn't like it. The smoke didn't help him relax one bit, and the tabcco was tasteless; almost like tasting air. Not to mention he was having trouble breathing. He gave the stick back, keeping the distance far and between. Hinata watched his facial expressions, and clearly, the boy was not enjoying his time at the Leaf Mix. "Can you dance, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. He did know, but he felt that the club wouldn't like his dancing, or wasn't into foolishness period. Hinata got up and held out a hand.

"Come, dance with me." She said. Naruto looked at the hand, before grabbing it, and was pulled out of his seat, and out to the dance floor, door closing behind them.

Once there, Naruto stood akawardly, not knowing what to do. Hinata, meanwhile, was busy getting into the beat, swaying her hips side to side as the music took her away. Suddenly, the music was switch to Cobra Starship's "Hot Mess" and things really started heating up.

Naruto could only stare as the girl bend her back, while moving her hips, ignoring the world as everyone started making space the queen dancer. _Damn, _He thought, in a trance as Hinata spin around before dropping to the floor, working her waist line as she came back up, and then open her eyes straight at Naruto.

Naruto froze, as Hinata cat-walked towards him, and grinded her body against him, causing him to gasp in surprise, and strangely, aroused. Naruto gulped as Hinata grapped his neck and panted against his skin, moving her hips around before turning around, and bent low, giving Naruto a full view of creamy skin, and a nice, hot ass that was purposely bumping against his groin. He moaned, eyes fluttering closed as she grinded against him, before taking his arm and twirling him around, so they were chest to chest. He looked at her, and saw all the hidden lust in her eyes, as she grabbed his ass and pulled them closer.

He yelped.

"H-hinata," He whimpered. Hinata purred.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"W-we shouldn't be doing this, not on the dance floor." In an instant, the heat and pleaure broke, and Hinata than came back to her senses. Her eyes went wide before looking at Naruto.

"Damn, I'm sorry, Naruto." She said. Naruto didn't know if he should feel sorry for himself, or should be glad the harrassment was over (can you call it harrassment when you're willing?).

"It's okay, just, let's get out of here. People are staring." Indeed, they were, and Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and went to the BACK back of the club, and open the door. The two let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Are you sure you okay? I didn't mean to come on to you." Hinata said, looking at him. Naruto nodded, not saying a word. Admittedly, he was angry at himself for doing that.

"Hey, Hinata? Can you...can you at least tell me what happened between you and your father?" He asked, looking at her with worried eyes. He didn't want to pry, but he was desperate. He wanted to know everything about Hinata as much or as little as he can. There was something about this girl Naruto liked, and he wasn't sure if it was because of her bravery, or just her way of being in the shadows.

Hinata frozed at the mention of her father, and had to bite her tongue just so she didn't yell at the boy. He just wants to know, Hinata could understand that, but Hinata didn't want him to know. Not yet.

"Naruto, I-"

"Please. Just tell me." He was at the end of his ropes here. They hardly knew each other, and yet, Naruto wanted to be...to be a part of Hinata's life, as much as possible. He hasn't figured it out yet, but the desperation was killing him.

"I..." Hinata sighed, looking at her feet. "It was a long time ago. About the age of eight, I wanted to be a street racer. Hiashi, my father, already had planned out my future, just to keep the modern hero line running in our family for generations up, so he didn't know. About time he did, I had already made up my mind. When Hiashi took me racing, he expected it to be a one time thing, he wanted me to be a policewomen, but no. Racing became a drug to me, and I wanted to keep going for as long as I can. Eventually, he found, and he wasn't happy about it. We got into an agruement, and then kicked me out, say-"

_"You aren't my daughter anymore. I have only one, and that's Hanabi." Hiashi said, glaring at the blue haired girl. The twelve year old in tears glared at him._

_"I hate you!" She cried, but her shouting was muffled by the closed door. Hinata sobbed at the front, not knowing what to do. She had betrayed the Hyugga's name, and yet, she was free. She was free from being controlled by her father, free of what she should or should not do, free of just being a popular name because of everyone before her. She didn't want to walk in her generation's shadows anymore, she could whatever she pleased._

_"But where do I go?" She whispered, picking herself up and walking away from her once called home. It wasn't home when the only person you'd expect them to be was a monster. She started humming Three Days Grace's "Home" song, knowing how true it was. Hiashi never liked the band (Fuck you too, Hiashi) and simply refused to let it play in HIS household any longer. She glared at the sidewalk._

_"Stupid bastard." Oh yes, Hinata wasn't shy around those words. Of course, at this time, she never knew what it means, but she's guessing it had been a insult. Sniffling she looked to see where she was at, but nothing looked farmilar. "Ah, great, I'm lost." _

_"Lost, you say?" Young Hinata looked up to see a young, brown haired girl._

_"Who are you?" The girl smiled._

_"I am Ayame, my father works for that Ramen shop you like to eat." At this, Hinata eyes went wide._

_"Cool!" She said in amazement, but suddenly frowned. "Yeah, you see, I kinda got kicked out of my home." Ayame gasped._

_"Oh, no! What happened?" Hinata then started retelling her story, and Ayame nodded._

_"Well, you can always come with me. Our home isn't much, in fact, it's in Valley's End, but you can live with us. I'm sure my father won't mind." Hinata looked at her, surprise._

_"B-but all those kids, I'm sure it must crowded."_

_"It is, but we're pretty much rescuing kids off the streets, so, when they grow up, they can live a normal life. So, it's not that big of a deal; my father's a understandable old man." Ayame said, smiling. "Come, I'll show you."_

"Since then, I've been living with Ayame and her father ." Hinata said, now looking at him. "I still owe it to them for keeping me, even now. Even when I did things that no fourteen year old should have done." Naruto was surprise.

"What did you do?" Hinata looked at him with dead eyes.

"I became a gang member."


	17. Heartbreaks And Tears

Gang members.

Supposedly the bad guys of the entire universe. Why?

Because they kill people. But nobody knows why, they just assume gang members get a kick out of seeing someone dying, and therefore, makes them the scum of the Earth.

No.

Not when you have lives to protect; not when you know you're the most wanted criminal in this dark world; not when you know one wrong move could be fatal.

Hinata knows this.

The outside world may not see it, but Hinata does. Because Hinata had lived through the horrors, and learned how to save a face when dealing with death, and blood. There was nothing you could say that Hinata hasn't already done as a gang member. She knew gangs were the most toughest, the most baddest, and the most fatal kinds of people everyone has ever known, because the truth was, it takes a killer to know a killer.

And Hinata was definately a killer.

During her years of a gang member, Hinata knew she wasn't innocent anymore. Not when you have to take lives to keep on living, because, in the gang's world, you have to be the predator, you couldn't afford being prey. Gangs were forced to teach their newest member how to kill, and it was no different with Hinata. She knew hand to hand combat from Konan, and how to use a gun because of Pein, and how to throw pocket knives for a direct hit from Hidan. Because of them, Hinata had survived, or else, she would have died a long time ago. And what people are failing to realize, that, beyond this, is a human.

Just because you put on a mask, doesn't make you invisible.

Behind closed doors, Hinata breaks. She let loose of her tears, which are only seen by either Hidan or Konan, because back as a gang member, they had been the only two Hinata trusted, and she took out her anger on her punching bag. Nobody deserves to die by a gang member, but in this world, once you've entered, there's no escaping. Gangs had two choices; Die or live. That was all it was to it, and even when you felt guilty killing, you know it's for a good cause, Hinata had made sure of it.

_"Because if you don't kill them, they'll kill you." _Konan had said one day. Hinata hadn't known what that meant until she was put into that position. Someone had tried to kill her even after she'd let them go, and from that, Hinata vowed to never let a single person live ever again. And sure it's cruel to think such thoughts, but Hinata knew better. Living on the streets was a damn forest, where's your food could be someone else's.

And nobody was taking the queen's.

In Konoha City, this wasn't different. Gangs kill each other because they needed to live, and for money, and other shit they can grabbed from the person they've killed. There were only three main gangs; The Akatuski, The ANBUs, and The Snakes. The Akatsuki, however, were the toughest and the most vicious gang known to man.

Each gang had a different way of killing, which is why Hinata, Kakashi, and Sasuke never really liked each other when they'd first met, especially Hinata and Kakashi.

With The ANBUs, it was all about stealth and patient. Kakashi had been taught to follow the prey, take them to a small, private area, and kill them silently. Their kills were always done in the dark, so nobody would hear them. Once done, they would take flight, leaving the bloody body to be found in daylight and not knowing who'd done it.

With The Snakes, it was almost the same. Sasuke, however, had to wait all day long for their prey to show up, and once they did, it was a quick kill. You couldn't even open your mouth before you're covered in blood, that's how fast the killings was. They could also happen during twilight hours, and midnight, but never day time. The Snakes couldn't afford it.

The Akatuski, however, were the most brutal out of all three. They didn't care who it was, when they feel threaten, it was a turf war. They learned how to fight with both using fist and guns to keep living, and knew better than to let their guard down, even just a little. The Akatuski always leaves a bloody mess behind, which is why Hinata had been looked down on the most.

Each gang may have been different, but all of them were the same; they were modern day Assassins, if you will, and they all were fighting for a cause.

Hinata sighed as she looked at Naruto, who was looking at her with a blank face.

"Take me home." She should have expected that, but it still hurts nonetheless.

"Naruto, you have to understand that this wasn't my fault. I didn't have a choice." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You always have a choice." Then he shook his head. "And anyway, it's not about that. I just want to leave. Please take me home." Hinata looked at him with eyes that will haunt him for the rest of his life.

"But you understand, don't you?"

Pause.

"No." Hinata looked down at her feet and tried not to cry. She's been through too much to do so, and to let this boy ruin her...

Fuck it, she's tired of waiting.

Without another word, the two made their way to Hinata's car. She turned on the igintion, and drove away from the club and back to the Naruto's house.

"There's a race down here tomorrow. I expect you early." She said coldly. Naruto was surprise at the change of attitude, but nodded anyways. He didn't even get a chance to move before Hinata drove away, making Naruto cough at the smoke the car left in its wake. _I'm sorry, for whatever I did, Hinata._


	18. A Friend? Or Foe?

Iruka watched his adopted son come through the door, and by the troubled face, something had happen during his time out. He sighed as Naruto enter the kitchen without even an 'hi' and sat down, thinking deeply. He watched before sitting down as well.

"Mind telling me what's wrong with you?" He asked, startling the blond. Naruto looked at Iruka, surprised, before looking down at the table.

"It's Hinata." He said, and for a while, he didn't say anything.

"What about her?"

"She's..." Naruto sighed. "Her life is what. I just found out she's a gang member, and, well, I'm not comfortable with it. Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty sure if she'd a choice, she wouldn't have done it, but..." He sighed again, letting his head fall on the table. Iruka watched, trying to find some way to say this while helping Naruto.

"Well, maybe she didn't. Did you ever think about that?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, but she says she owes debt to Ayame and her father when they took her in."

"Oh?" Naruto nodded.

"Her father put her out when she was twelve, because she wanted to be a street racer instead of a policewomen, something Hiashi wanted from her." He said. Iruka grabbed his fist and looked dead into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Sounds like she had a rough past. Kinda like you." He said. Naruto eyes went wide, realizing Iruka was right. Before him, Naruto had been put in a foster home not long after his parents death, and while the home may have been comfortable, the residents were not so nice. The kids there treated Naruto like he didn't exist, and only saw him as an annoyance than a friend. Hadn't been for Iruka, Naruto would still be there.

"But," He started, frowning. "That's nowhere near me. At least, I don't think." He said. Iruka shook his head.

"There's another peice to this puzzle, Naruto." He said, getting up. "I'm sure if you two were to talk, you'll get the whole story." Naruto grunted.

"Well, right now, Hinata's mad at me. I'm pretty sure it's my fault." He grumbled. Iruka smiled before ruffling his hair, causing him to groan.

"Hey, whatever happens, happens. Judging by this Hinata character, she's not to be toyed with. And, I'm sure she cares for you. You just don't know it." Naruto took these words to his heart as he thought about. Maybe Sakura had been right, and this was Hinata way of protecting everyone. Still, Naruto hated being treated like a child, and wants Hinata to realize this.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Then he rememebered something. "There's a race going down here. Thought maybe you like to go." Iruka paused.

"Um, I don't know Naruto,"

"Come on, please? Kakashi will be there. Maybe you two can work out whatever problems you two have." He said. Iruka glared at his adopted son, and then sighed. He was right; he couldn't keep living like everything is fine, when, really, it's not.

"Fine. I'll go, but I will NOT speak to that bastard." He growled.

"Sure, Iruka. Sure."

Later that morning, Naruto's phone started to ring.

**The race's startin. Where r u?**

**-Hina**

SHIT! He was late!

**Comin, just let me take a shower. BTW, Iruka is comin, mind if he hangs out with u guys?**

**-Naruto**

**Sure.**

**-Hina**

With that, Naruto went into the shower, and then got dress. Once done, he rushed down the steps and saw Iruka in the kitchen.

"Come on, Iruka, we have to go!" He said, stuffing a muffin into his mouth. Iruka blinked before getting up and following his son to his car. They drove all the way down the street to see a crowd forming around the next block so Naruto turned up there before parking his Honda.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and then realize someone was missing.

"Where's Hinata?" He asked, frowning. They looked at each other before shrugging.

"Don't know. She was here this morning before she'd ran back out into the streets. " The pink haired female said. The frown on his face deepened. He felt disappointed that the blue haired girl wasn't there to see his race, and wonder if she was still pissed at him. Sakura saw this the disappointed face, and smiled sadly at him. "Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure Hinata has a good reason why she isn't here." He nodded numbly before walking back to his car. He wasn't paying attention and end up bumping into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" The guy yelled.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled. The guy pushed up his glasses before something hit him and smirked.

"Wait, you're that newbie racer, aren't you?" Naruto blinked before glaring at him.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked. The silverish-grey haired person just smirked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know who I'm up against." He said before walking away and getting into a grey Dodge Neon. Naruto glared even harder before walking to his car and got in it. The two reached the starting line where the guy gave Naruto a troubled grin. Naruto's eyes narrowed. _What is he planning? _He thought.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

The four cars burned rubber as they left the starting line, leaving a dust load of smoke behind them. Naruto had been crusing along side with the others before they had to turn, now causing him to be in the third place. The grey Neon was front of him, purposely blocking him from getting in second before Naruto decided to hit the tilt of his car, making it swerve around enough for Naruto to take second. This, however, does not deterr the guy and went faster, speeding over 50mph, to match Naruto's car.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the two switch places between third and second, both not giving up control. _Come on, slip already! _He thought as the two drifted around the corner, with the Neon still in second.

_"Naruto? You there?" _It was Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you want, Sakura?" He didn't mean to sound annoyed, but this racer is absolutely making Naruto annoyed.

_"Look, I may not know much about this street racing career like Kakashi, Hinata, or Sasuke, but I want to help. I haven't raced in years, but I know a few tricks or two."_

"That's nice, Sakura, but how's that gonna help me?" He asked, glaring darkly at the car before him.

_"There's a shortcut up ahead on Northbound Road. Take it. It'll help you get out that sticky situations you are in now." _She said. Naruto nodded to himself before crashing into the Neon, startling the driver, before speeding over 120, and went through the shortcut Sakura had talked about. The Neon followed.

"Now what?"

_"Turn left. There's a large bridge you need to jump for first place. Without Nitros, though, it may be impossible." _Naruto groaned, cursing himself for not updating his car. _I'm just gonna have to jump without it. _He thought, revving up his engines, speeding a little more, now going 121, just as the bridge came in view. Sakura was right; the bridge was large, and possibly impossible to jump without any extra boost. _I'm gonna have to talk to Hinata about that. _He thought, just as the Neon catched up to him, the driver grinning now, as they flew across the bridge. Naruto saw blue sparks coming out of the spoiler of the car, and he knew that the car had Nitros. He growled. _I'm NOT losing this race! _He thought, and pushed his car forward, its nose barely passing the left side of the car, but somehow, managining to pass him.

The two cars landed with a thud, the Neon with a dull one, while Naruto's car was a little shaky. More of those jumps, and his car will be in shambles. Shaking his head, Naruto speeded again, now doing 133 mph, and passing the Neon, who'd slow down for some reason. The finish line was coming in view, and Naruto took this chance to finish this race. His tires squealed as he came to a complete stop, the crowd cheering for him as he got out of the car. He couldn't help but smile as a girl with short, brown hair, gave him the money and winked at him. He smiled at her as she walked away.

"Good job, kid." A voice said, causing him to jump. Naruto turned around to see his competitor. He gave him a look of suspicious.

"Thanks..." He dragged the word out, in hopes the guy gets the hint and leave him alone. The guy chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not threatening your life or anything. I actually want to help you. Seems you're making big progress with your illegal racing career. Just want you to know that me and my friends are going to race down at Raindrop Avenu. I hope to see you there." He said, with a grin on his face. Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"I don't even know you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kabuto, a friend of Sasuke, but don't tell him about this meeting. He's...upset with me." The guy, Kabuto, said, still wearing that grin. Naruto just glared.

"Well, I'll think about it." With that, Naruto walked away to his group. He was surprise to see a grinning and beaming Kakashi and a blushing Iruka.

"Good job Naruto." Sakura said, smiling at him. Naruto nodded, unfocus.

"Hn. Not bad...for a newbie." Sasuke said, smirking at the death glare he'd got. That's when Naruto thought of something.

"Did Hinata...?" The two paused and shook their head, slowly. Naruto's happiness was short lived, and found himself frowning. Iruka, who had been glaring at Kakashi, looked over at his son, and sighed.

"Remember what I said, Naruto. There's still a peice of the puzzle you need to figure out about Hinata?" He said. Naruto swallowed roughfully.

"Yeah..."

He really hoped to talk to Hinata soon.


	19. Caught In The Middle

**A/n: Ah, it's been too long since I've last updated NFS. I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy this chappie, though! :)**

Hinata was sitting on a wooden box, twirling her pocket knife in her hand, as she waited for Pein to come up with news about The Snakes. They had captured one sneaking into Pein's territory, and was now torturing him for information.

"Hey, Hinata," Hidan started, looking at her as he stomped on his cigarette. "Don't you have a race to be watching?" Hinata grunted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Naruto can wait." She said, effectively cutting off the conversation. Hidan shrugged, knowing the blue haired girl was in one of her bad moods and decided to drop the subject. Don't get her, Hinata cares for Naruto, and wishes to see him battle her at the end of his career, but Hinata didn't handle this alarming situation soon, there might not _be _race for him to beat.

Soon, Pein entered their hideout. By the angry eyes, Hinata could tell the information given wasn't good.

"They're heading to Raindrop Avenu." He said, coldly. Kisame hissed, narrowing his blue eyes, while crossing his arms.

"My hometown." He said, biting back a snarl. Pein nodded and looked at the rest of the group.

"As it seems, we're all being targeted, one by one. But mainly, they're trying to get to _you, _Hinata." At this, Hinata blinked and looked at the orange haired male.

"The fuck do they want with me?" She asked, with a hint of curiousity in her voice. Pein shrugged.

"Didn't say, just know that you're on their list." He said. Then he looked at the rest of the group. "I had to kill him since he really wasn't valueable after this. By the way, here's a note from head Snake himself, Hinata." Pein passed on the paper to the blue haired girl, who'd blinked at the blood red seal and then open it. What it said caused her blood to freeze over.

_Try any funny business with us, and your little boyfriend gets it._

_-Orochimaru_

Hinata stared at the note as the grip on said note turned white, crumbling up the paper. Hinata looked back at Pein with a determind look.

"We're going."

* * *

Naruto looked around as the music, Rihanna's "Please Don't Stop The Music", blared out in the background. He really didn't know where he was, and as of now, there were no other cars he can race with. His gut started to squirm; he didn't like this at all.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up to see Kabuto standing there, waving his arm to come over. Naruto walked over to him, a confused frown planted on his face.

"What's going? I don't see any other cars around here." He said, folding his arms. Kabuto just wavered it off, as if it was no big deal.

"Ah, races are races. Come, Naruto, there are some people I like for you to meet." He said, taking Naruto into his arm and lead him to a small group of people. There was a redheaded girl that Naruto knows as Karin, a white haired guy, and a black haired male with unnatural yellow eyes. Naruto's gut started to squirm even more as Orochimaru looked at him, and I mean _looked _at him, as if he was peice of meat.

"Guys, this Naruto. Naruto, meet Karin, Suigetsu, and Orochimaru." Naruto shifted nervously.

"Hi." He said, looking anywhere but the people that was in front of him. Karin's face slided into a smirk.

"Well, look at you! Aren't you just the cutest?" She said. Suigetsu scoffed.

"You say that to everyone, you freak." He mumbled, causing Karin to blow up and start shouting at him. Ignoring the two, Orochimaru just smirked at the blond teenager.

"Well, well, so you're the racer trying to make a name for himself, correct?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yep, that's me." Naruto answered, just as Karin and Suigetsu calm down enough to hear him. Orochimaru was about to ask something when suddenly, screams were heard, and the sounds of shooting filled the air. Orochimaru smirked. "Ah, she's here. Good." Naruto was confused.

"What?"

"NARUTO!" Naruto eyes went wide as he turned around to see Hinata standing there, eyes full of anger, panic, and worry.

"Hinata?"


End file.
